


Road To Hell

by ValerieHayne



Series: Infierno [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, F/M, Father Horan, Horror Elements, Hunter Harry Styles, Hunter Zayn, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Durante algún tiempo, los cazadores de demonios Harry y Zayn han sospechado que hay una nueva fuerza organizadora detrás de la actividad del inframundo de la ciudad, pero sus investigaciones los pusieron a ellos, y a sus seres queridos, en mayor riesgo de lo que nunca habían imaginado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Road To Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368901) by suzie_shooter. 



> Secuela de Hell’s Teeth y Hell To Pay

—¿Cómo está el paciente?

Louis levantó la vista y vio a Zayn de pie en la puerta trasera abierta, luciendo inusualmente dubitativo, como si no estuviera seguro de si era bienvenido.

—Irritable —sonrió Louis y le indicó que entrara.

Zayn le devolvió la sonrisa con obvio alivio. Siempre se había sentido un poco incómodo con Louis, con el argumento de que, cuando se conocieron, Zayn había recomendado matarlo. Había sido por razones perfectamente válidas en ese momento, y Louis había prometido posteriormente que no lo culpaba. Igual. Incómodo.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que unas noches antes había traído a Harry a su casa medio roto después de que un encuentro con un demonio salió bastante mal. Louis tenía todo el derecho de culparlo por eso.

Louis sólo encendió la tetera. —En serio, probablemente le sirva estar con alguien que no sea yo. Parece que estamos discutiendo en este momento.

Zayn asintió. —Debe ser frustrante para él, estar acostado.

—Según él, soy yo el que siendo frustrante —suspiró Louis—. Te pediría que le metieras algo de sentido común si pensara que lo harías.

 _Ahí vamos,_ pensó Zayn. _Ahí está_. Externamente, él solo sonrió y aceptó la taza de té, sin mencionar el hecho de que Louis sabía perfectamente que prefería el café.

—Zayn, ¿eres tú? —el grito vino desde arriba, y Louis rodó los ojos.

—Será mejor que subas.

Zayn llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras para encontrar a Harry apoyado contra la pared esperándolo. Iba vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta holgada, y Zayn podía ver los verdugones rojos que los tentáculos del demonio le habían infligido aun dolorosamente visibles en las piernas de Harry.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Aburrido.

—Quise decir… —Zayn agitó una mano vaga y Harry se encogió de hombros.

—He estado mejor. Todavía duele caminar —regresó cojeando al dormitorio y Zayn lo siguió. Él tomó la silla junto a la ventana, y Harry se acostó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, con los pies sobre la almohada, y se apoyó en un codo para hablar.

—Louis me mantiene atrapado aquí —dijo sombríamente—. Es posible que tengas que bajarme por la ventana con una sábana enrollada.

Zayn resopló. —No seas un idiota. Está preocupado por ti, eso es todo.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Lo sé —suspiró—. Simplemente sigue queriendo que _hable_ sobre ello. Sobre cómo me siento. No hago eso de los sentimientos, le pego a cosas hasta que dejan de tratar de lastimarme.

—Y ese es un enfoque saludable, ¿verdad? —sonrió Zayn.

Harry le mostró el dedo. —Tu ni hables. Tu método de recuperación favorito es meterte una borrachera y follar con la mujer disponible más cercana.

Zayn levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. —No dije que estaba de acuerdo. Tú fuiste quien decidió que quería una _relación comprometida_. Sin importar lo desaconsejable que pueda ser, en nuestra línea de trabajo.

—No puedo evitar el hecho de que me enamoré —dijo Harry en voz baja—. No fue exactamente algo que esperaba.

—¿Has pensado que tal vez no puedes tener todo? —preguntó Zayn, no desagradablemente—. Quizás Louis tenga razón, tal vez deberías rendirte. Ahora tienes a alguien para quien vivir.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —¿Crees que podría, qué, olvidarme de toda la mierda que está pasando? Me he estado volviendo loco aquí solo en estos últimos días. Esta vida es más que solo una parte de mí Zayn, es lo que soy ahora.

Zayn se dejó caer en la silla, cruzando los tobillos. —Oh, bueno. ¿Crees que Niall presidiría nuestro funeral si se lo preguntamos amablemente? —Harry le arrojó un calcetín y él gritó—. ¡Ew! ¡No me arrojes tu ropa interior, Styles!

Harry rodó sobre su espalda, riendo y haciendo una mueca al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose más ligero de lo que se había sentido durante días.

Al pie de las escaleras, Louis escuchó la risa descender e inclinó la cabeza. Debería haber sido él haciendo reír a Harry, animándolo.

Los meses posteriores a su propia experiencia en manos de un nido de vampiros habían sido un momento oscuro para Louis, y fue Harry quien lo había visto sufrirlo, pasando por allí para controlarlo con el más frágil de los pretextos, ignorando las protestas de Louis de  que le estaba haciendo frente cuando, evidentemente, no lo estaba, comprándole alimentos en los días en que Louis no podía obligarse a abandonar el piso, obligándolo a comérselo. Y luego, persuadiendo gradualmente a Louis a salir, llevándolo a pasear por el río, sentados en salas de cines y tomándolo de la mano, mostrándole que el mundo no era tan sombrío y aterrador como Louis lo había visto.

En lo que respecta a Louis, Harry le había salvado la vida dos veces, una al rescatarlo en el sentido literal, y luego devolviéndole la vida. Había necesitado a Harry entonces, necesitaba hablar sobre sus miedos, necesitaba consuelo. Y ahora Harry había pasado por algo similar, y a Louis le costaba comprender que no lo necesitara de la misma manera. Sabía que lo había estado presionando, tratando de hacer que Harry se abriera sobre las cosas, y ahora estaba asustado de haber ido demasiado lejos, lo estaba alejando de él en su lugar.

Más risas desde el piso de arriba, ambas esta vez, y Louis experimentó una puñalada de miserables celos. Se apresuró a regresar a la cocina, con los labios apretados, temeroso de que lo sorprendieran escuchando. No tenía miedo de que Zayn fuera una competencia en el sentido sexual, pero los dos parecían entenderse en un nivel del que Louis se sentía excluido a veces, y dolía.

×××

Era una semana después, y Harry, Zayn y el padre Niall Horan estaban reunidos en la sala de estar de Harry, bebiendo café y en general masticando el estado del mundo. Louis estaba fuera en el trabajo, pero Harry todavía estaba de baja por enfermedad de su trabajo diario como ingeniero de sonido para un estudio de grabación. Les había dicho que había estado en un accidente automovilístico, para evitar preguntas incómodas.

—Escucha. He estado pensando, ¿verdad? Acerca de lo que sucedió en el manicomio —anunció Harry a través de un bocado de galleta de chocolate—. Necesitamos saber más.

—No es que quede nada de la gente involucrada para preguntarles —señaló Zayn—. ¿A menos que estuvieras pensando en contactar a un fantasma?

Niall frunció el ceño con desaprobación, pero Harry ya estaba negando con la cabeza. —No, realizar más magia en ese lugar sería un error, creo. Pero ¿y si el lugar no fue elegido por accidente?

—¿Nos importa? —preguntó Zayn preguntó—. Terminó y ya.

—¿Lo hizo, sin embargo? —presionó Harry—. Ambos acordamos que haría falta mucho peso abrir ese tipo de puerta. Como he dicho, he estado pensando. Alguien que supiera lo suficiente como para hacer ese tipo de invocación no sería el tipo de idiota que comete un error con el círculo vinculante. ¿Qué pasa si…? —Harry hizo una pausa, ordenando sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué pasa si alguien los preparó? ¿Les dio suficiente información para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, pero con algunas de las instrucciones lo suficientemente mal como para que el demonio se desatara? Así no sería una simple invocación de demonios, también sería…

—Un sacrificio —terminó Zayn por él, con aspecto sombrío—. ¿En serio?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué no? Tiene sentido.

—No estoy seguro de que me guste vivir en un mundo donde eso tenga sentido —murmuró Niall—. ¿Por qué alguien haría eso? Y de todos modos, lo desterraron, ¿verdad?

—¿Poder? —dijo Zayn—. Y sí, pero lo que enviamos al otro lado no fue el plato principal. Quienquiera que sea esta hipotética mente maestra de Harry, habría usado a la bestia para el acto en sí, pero el sacrificio no hubiera sido por _eso_. A él no le importaría lo que sucedió después.

—O a ella —dijo Harry, y lo miraron.

—¿Qué?

Harry sonrió. —Dijiste “él”. Podría ser ella. Nunca se sabe.

—Gracias, Señor Igualdad-de-Oportunidades-Paranormales —resopló Zayn—. Entonces, ¿cómo averiguamos quién es esta persona, si es que existe?

—Tal vez haya algo en la historia del lugar que pueda darnos una pista —sugirió Harry—. Podríamos averiguar quién lo construyó, y ¿a quién pertenece ahora? ¿Eso sería un comienzo?

Niall parecía pensativo. —Creo que conozco a alguien que podría ayudar.

×××

—¿Hola? Lo siento, no creo que me recuerdes, estuve aquí hace un tiempo —Niall abrió la puerta del archivo del sótano y sonrió al hombre sentado en el escritorio.

Liam lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa que aumentó aún más cuando otros dos jóvenes siguieron a Niall en la habitación. Se puso de pie con cautela.

—Hola. Padre… eh, Horan, ¿no es así?

—¡Sí! —Niall sonrió, complacido de ser recordado después de todo este tiempo, aunque supuso que su consulta anterior había sido bastante memorable. Probablemente también explicara la expresión un tanto extraña del profesor Payne, pensó. Había una cierta satisfacción al saber que de hecho había estado en lo cierto acerca de los vampiros, pero hoy todo lo que Niall quería debería ser una simple cuestión de registro.

Mientras explicaba la naturaleza de su pedido, la expresión cautelosa de Liam se descongeló un poco, y comenzó a hojear un índice de tarjeta de orejas caídas. Aburrido de esperar mientras buscaba en los registros de construcción detallados, Zayn vagó entre las pilas.

Liam lanzó una mirada ansiosa detrás de él, pero Niall y Harry lo estaban molestando con preguntas, y volvió su atención a ellos.

—Aquí está. Oh —Liam vaciló, dándose cuenta por primera vez exactamente de qué edificio estaban hablando.

—¿Problemas? —Harry se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Liam, haciéndolo tambalearse, y le sonrió.

—Er, no. No del todo. Esto es lo que estaban buscando, ¿no? —Liam lo empujó hacia adelante para que Harry y Niall lo examinaran, casi incapaces de hacer lo contrario ahora.

—Mansión del Acantilado Tormentoso —leyó Harry. Él sonrió—. Nunca es Campo Botón de oro, o Alojamiento Agujero del Conejo, ¿verdad?

Niall soltó una risita, y Liam les dio una sonrisa apretada, tratando de mirar entre las estanterías para ver dónde había llegado su amigo.

Harry estaba hojeando el archivo, que mostraba los planos originales del edificio y varios mapas. —Interesante. Parece que hay una confluencia de dos corrientes en algún lugar debajo de la casa.

—Mala idea para construir sobre el agua —dijo Niall, después de haber trabajado una vez en una iglesia con graves problemas de hundimiento. Harry se rio.

—Bueno para el flujo de energía. Punto poderoso —se volvió hacia el frente del archivo, mirando la impresión desteñida—. Dice que fue construido a principios del siglo XVIII por un tal Lord Cowell, cuya familia parece haber sido su propietaria durante los próximos doscientos años —tocó la página pensativamente—. Asumo que fue pasado de hijo a hijo, de todos modos. La propiedad solo dice el mismo nombre para todo ese período.

Intercambió una mirada significativa con Niall. Había otra forma en que la misma persona podría haberlo tenido todo ese tiempo, pero era mejor que no se hablara en voz alta en compañía incierta.

Harry continuó leyendo. —Pasó a manos de un Fideicomiso en torno a la Primera Guerra Mundial, se convirtió en un hospital y luego en un asilo mental. Está abandonado desde los años 70. Parece que a nadie le apetecía convertirlo en pisos espeluznantes —él suspiró—. Eso es todo, no más información. ¿Te preguntas quién es el propietario ahora?

—¿El registro de la propiedad debería enumerarlo? —Niall sugirió.

Harry sonrió condescendientemente a Liam. —¿No crees que podríamos usar tu computadora por un segundo?

—Lo siento, la red no funciona —dijo Liam en tono de disculpa—. Se cae tres veces al día aquí.

—No te preocupes. Lo haremos en la mía —Harry miró alrededor, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Zayn! —él llamó—. ¡Vámonos!

—¡Ya voy! —una voz llamó desde algún lugar al fondo de la sala.

Harry iba a levantarse del escritorio, solo para darse cuenta de que Liam lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—Lo siento —dijo Liam lentamente—. ¿No escuché sus nombres?

—Harry, Harry Styles —extendió su mano y sacudió la de Liam—. Y este es Zayn. Zayn Malik —añadió Harry deliberadamente, mientras regresaba a la vista.

Zayn alzó las cejas. —Hola —miró a Harry—. ¿Ya acabamos?

—Sí— Harry saltó hacia abajo, haciendo que el escritorio se balanceara alarmante—. Oops, lo siento —agarró los lápices que rodaban hacia el borde, deteniéndolos justo a tiempo.

—Torpe —murmuró Zayn, deslizando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry. Harry les dio a todos una sonrisa brillante de disculpa, y salieron juntos, Niall estaba detrás y parecía confundido.

Una vez que volvieron a salir bajo el sol de la tarde, se retiraron a un banco del parque a un par de calles de distancia, y Niall los confrontó.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? Ustedes dos estaban actuando muy extraño allá dentro.

—Reconoció nuestros nombres —explicó Harry—. Bueno, el de Zayn, cuando lo llamé. No es un nombre tan común aquí. Así que le dije el de los dos, y definitivamente sabía quiénes éramos.

—¿Y entonces?

Harry suspiró. —No hay muchas personas que hagan la conexión. No sin saber lo que hacemos.

—Y él tiene una gran colección allá —agregó Zayn—. Hay una sección entera en la parte posterior, grimorios, libros de hechizos, y esas cosas.

—Es… un profesor —objetó Niall—. Es lo que estudia. Folklore y… y cosas.

Zayn negó con la cabeza. —Están tus libros de hadas de aire sobre magia, cosas que puedes obtener de la biblioteca o de la librería. Y luego está lo real. Encuadernado en piel, escrito en sangre, ese tipo de libros. Había volúmenes allí que deberían estar en un museo. O preferiblemente una bóveda cerrada —agregó Zayn oscuramente, frotándose los brazos que de repente estaban cubiertos de piel de gallina.

—Pero, si él estaba involucrado en ese tipo de nivel, ¿por qué habría negado que los vampiros existieran? —Niall preguntó lastimeramente.

—Buena pregunta —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuándo exactamente lo conociste?

Niall pensó de nuevo. —Justo antes de buscarlos en el bar la primera vez. Cuando los llevé de vuelta a la iglesia. Había ido a verlo más temprano, pensando que podría ser capaz de ayudar, pero él era realmente mundano, casi dijo que estaba imaginando cosas.

Zayn estaba pensativo. —Louis nos dijo que los vampiros fueron advertidos. Que cuando él estaba allí abajo, los líderes repentinamente regresaron y eliminaron a todos. Estaba medio delirante, y yo no pensé mucho en eso en ese momento. Pero ahora…

—El marco de tiempo se ajusta —estuvo de acuerdo Harry—. Cuando Niall salió a buscarnos, limpiaron la sangre del altar y todo.

—Mierda —Zayn se sentó—. Si eso es verdad-

—¡Esperen! —Niall parecía más desconcertado con cada segundo—. Parecía muy agradable, ¿no es el tipo de persona que se mezclaría en secuestros y convocación de demonios y esas cosas?

—Nunca se sabe qué hará la gente por el poder —dijo Harry comprensivamente—. Él ya nos mintió hoy.

—¿Qué? Pero fue realmente útil.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Dijo que su internet no funcionaba. Cuando me bajé del escritorio, presioné el mouse, cambié el protector de pantalla. Parecía que estaba en línea sin problemas. Simplemente no quería que descubriéramos a quién pertenece ese edificio.

—Lo que significa que hay algo que averiguar —dijo Zayn sombríamente—. Debe haber sabido que no nos llevaría mucho tiempo, lo que también significa que fue solo una táctica dilatoria.

Harry se levantó. —Creo que deberíamos hacerle otra visita, ¿no? ¿Ver qué trama?

Diez minutos después estaban de vuelta en el sótano, pero esta vez la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Unos pocos minutos de trabajo concentrado de parte Harry y la vieron abrirse, pero adentro, las luces estaban apagados y el lugar desierto.

Zayn corrió al fondo de la habitación, y salió de nuevo mirando pensativo. —Ha tomado los libros más poderosos. Dejó todo lo demás. ¿Me huele a culpable? —añadió, mirando a Niall.

Niall suspiró. Trataba de pensar lo mejor de la gente, pero algunos días fue una lucha cuesta arriba.

Harry se había sentado en el escritorio y estaba jugueteando con la antigua computadora. Liam parecía haberse marchado con tanta prisa que no se había molestado en cerrar la sesión, y Harry pronto estuvo en línea y buscando en el sitio web del Registro de la Propiedad.

—Hasta donde sé, todavía es propiedad del mismo Fideicomiso que se hizo cargo en 1914 —buscó más lejos, mientras Zayn y Niall colgaban por encima de su hombro con impaciencia.

—Mierda —Harry se recostó, mirando la pantalla.

—¿Qué? —Zayn empujó su rostro al lado de Harry—. ¿Qué estoy mirando?

—El mismo nombre. Cowell. El tipo que construyó la casa, en 1700. Ahora es el principal benefactor del Fondo Xaphan, que todavía es dueño del edificio.

—¿El mismo tipo? ¿O un descendiente? —Zayn se preguntó.

—Cualquiera es posible —Harry se recostó en el asiento, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar—. Ese nombre es familiar, pero no estoy seguro de dónde.

—¿Cowell?

—No, Xaphan. ¿Es un santo patrón o algo así? Tendría sentido si fuera un hospital psiquiátrico.

Zayn se retiró una vez más a la sección de ocultismo y finalmente regresó hojeando un voluminoso volumen sobre demonología. —Aquí vamos. Xaphan. Demonio de segundo rango. Intentó prender fuego al cielo antes de ser expulsado junto con Lucifer. Oh grandioso, un pirómano demoníaco.

—¿Estás diciendo que el hombre que posee el manicomio es un demonio? —preguntó Niall, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Podría tener un demonio patrocinador. Explicaría los sacrificios —reflexionó Harry—. Y la vida útil extendida, posiblemente.

—O podría ser un vampiro —señaló Zayn.

—De cualquier manera, va a ser difícil de tratar —dijo Harry, que había estado tratando de buscar más información en google sobre el misterioso señor Cowell—. Es el director ejecutivo de una decena de corporaciones multimillonarias diferentes. Las únicas imágenes parecen implicar limusinas oscurecidas que parten de varias partes costosas.

—Todo después del anochecer —señaló Zayn—. Apoya la teoría del vampiro. Eso y la falta de fotos.

—Va a ser difícil conseguir una entrevista. Mi traje está en la lavandería —sonrió Harry.

—Tal vez no necesitemos encontrarlo. Quizás solo necesitemos encontrar a alguien que lo conozca —sugirió Niall—. ¿Como… Liam?

Zayn lo miró fijamente. —Eso es genial. Harry, besa al hombre.

Niall se sonrojó y Harry soltó un bufido de risa. —Da tus propios besos. Buena idea, Nialler. Veamos con quién podemos hablar aquí para que nos dé sus detalles.

En un corto espacio de tiempo, Niall había sacado la dirección de Liam de la complaciente recepcionista, que no veía nada malo en divulgar información confidencial a un miembro confiable del clero, particularmente uno que era bastante joven y atractivo.

×××

Cuarenta minutos después, Zayn se detuvo frente a una casa adosada sin pretensiones. Miraron la dirección en la hoja de papel, pero todo parecía tranquilo. No había luces encendidas a pesar de que ya casi había oscurecido, y el lugar parecía desierto.

—¿Vamos? —Harry ya tenía su puerta abierta y saltaba a la carretera. Zayn y Niall lo siguieron con más cautela, señalando que el pequeño jardín delantero parecía descuidado y cubierto de maleza, y las cortinas estaban corridas.

—No creo que haya nadie en casa —anunció Harry, después de un fuerte martilleo en la puerta que no provocó ninguna respuesta—. ¿Vamos a echar un vistazo?

—Adelante —Zayn mantuvo un ojo cauteloso en la calle mientras Harry forzaba la cerradura, observado en partes iguales con sorpresa y admiración por Niall.

—No podemos simplemente irrumpir —protestó a medias.

—¿Quién está irrumpiendo? —dijo Harry alegremente cuando la puerta se abrió. La empujó, luego tuvo que empujar más fuerte contra una obstrucción antes de que se abriera lo suficiente para dejarlos entrar.

—Huh. No creo que haya estado aquí desde hace un tiempo —dijo Harry, mirando las columnas de postes y circulares que habían estado bloqueando la puerta—. ¿Estamos seguros de que esta es la casa correcta?

Zayn se inclinó y tomó algunas de las letras para mirar las direcciones. —Señor L. Payne, profesor Payne, Liam Payne. Sí, este es el lugar. Aunque creo que tienes razón, se siente vacío.

Hicieron una caminata de todos modos, lo que resultó poco interesante, a excepción de una dispersión de más libros de ocultismo y parafernalia. La casa olía a moho, como si hubiera estado cerrada por algún tiempo, pero por lo demás inofensiva.

—Bueno, esto fue un fracaso —suspiró Harry mientras bajaban las escaleras—. Incluso sus muebles son aburridos. Esperaba cabezas de cabras por lo menos.

—¿Dónde está? —se preguntó Zayn—. Obviamente no se está quedando aquí.

—¿Novia? —sugirió Niall.

—¿Novio? —agregó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Sin embargo, vendría a recoger su correo, ¿no? No me parecía el tipo de persona que permite que las cosas lleguen a la etapa de demanda final en lo que respecta a sus facturas —argumentó Zayn.

—¿Lo conociste por cinco minutos y de repente eres un experto? —aguijoneó Harry.

Zayn hizo una mueca. —Dime que estoy equivocado.

Ya habían vuelto al camino, y Harry estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos cuando Zayn le puso una mano de advertencia en el brazo. Harry miró a su alrededor, inmediatamente alerta.

De pie en la acera, dos hombres los miraban en silencio. Uno negro, uno blanco, ambos con gafas de sol a pesar de que ahora era mucho después de la puesta de sol.

Harry y Zayn intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Podemos ayudarlos? —increpó Zayn, sin hacer ningún movimiento hacia los dos hombres, aunque su mano se posó sobre su cadera, más cerca de la pistola metida en la pretina debajo de su chaqueta. Harry se acercó a él, ambos deliberadamente se interpusieron entre los extraños y Niall.

—Tenemos un mensaje para ustedes —dijo uno. Su voz era plana, inexpresiva, pero había una sensación de violencia controlada sobre él.

—Espero que no sean consejos de moda —respondió Zayn—. Las gafas de sol después del anochecer son tan del siglo pasado.

El hombre que había hablado primero hizo un movimiento hacia adelante, solo para ser controlado por una mirada del segundo.

—Se están entrometiendo en asuntos que no les conciernen —les dijo—. Desistan de inmediato.

—¿O? —preguntó Harry, cruzando los brazos.

—O sufrirán las consecuencias —llegó la respuesta desdeñosa, como si fuera obvio.

—Eso es un poco vago —replicó Harry—. ¿Podría ser más específico?

Zayn le dio un codazo. —Cállate Haz. ¿Para quién trabajan? —él les preguntó—. ¿El Profesor Payne? ¿Cowell? ¿De quién es el mensaje? Y, en todo caso, ¿cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?

—Estas son cosas que no les conciernen. Métanse en sus asuntos o pagarán el precio. Esta es la única advertencia que recibirán —al unísono, la pareja se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia un automóvil que esperaba, deslizándose hacia los asientos traseros con gracia animal. Estaba acelerando casi antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

—¿Quiénes… quiénes eran? —preguntó Niall, sintiéndose inexplicablemente inestable. No había habido ningún peligro manifiesto, solo una amenaza implícita, pero sentía que su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza como para salirse de su pecho.

—Vampiros —dijo Zayn con disgusto, y los ojos de Niall se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Los conoces?

—Nah, pero puedes saberlo si sabes qué buscar. Por lo general, son unos idiotas —dijo y Niall le sonrió agradecido por aligerar el estado de ánimo.

—Entonces —Harry se posó en la pared del jardín y les sonrió—. Estamos en el camino correcto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —protestó Niall, sintiendo que ser amenazado por los vampiros no era una pista en la que quisiera estar de nuevo en el futuro cercano.

—No nos estarían advirtiendo si estuviéramos ladrando al árbol equivocado, ¿verdad? —señaló Zayn—. La única pregunta es ¿dónde está el próximo?

—¿Cowell? —sugirió Harry—. Esto parece ser un callejón sin salida. Quizás deberíamos comenzar desde arriba.

—¿No tienen miedo? —preguntó Niall. Había estado asustado, y ni siquiera habían hablado directamente con él. Sintió la misma sensación de creciente inquietud que había sentido una vez en la cripta, y comenzó a preguntarse si esa era solo la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la presencia de los vampiros. Harry y Zayn le habían explicado que era sensible, que entendía cosas que otras personas a menudo no podían. Si bien explicaba mucho de lo que había experimentado a lo largo de los años, no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera una ventaja.

Harry estaba sonriendo. —¿Quieres decir quién le teme al gran lobo malo?

—Nosotros no —concordó Zayn—. No tienes que venir, ¿sabes? —añadió, mirando a Niall—. Estamos acostumbrados a esta clase de cosas, tu no.

Niall lo miró, en conflicto. Por un lado, lo último que quería hacer era enfrentar a esas criaturas de nuevo, por el otro, tenía crush gigante con Zayn y no quería parecer menos

Zayn adivinó su dilema y negó con la cabeza. —Pensando en eso, mejor si no vienes. Solo nos retrasarías —se fue al lugar donde habían dejado el jeep sin mirar atrás.

Harry le ofreció una sonrisa de simpatía a la expresión afligida de Niall, pero siguió a Zayn sin decir una palabra.

×××

—Podrías haber sido más amable —comentó Harry más tarde, cuando dejaron a Niall en la inusualmente silenciosa iglesia, y quedaron atrapados en el tráfico en su camino para intentar localizar al misterioso señor Cowell.

Zayn lo miró de reojo. —¿Preferirías que lo mataran? Habría venido con nosotros simplemente porque era demasiado orgulloso para decir que no. Tú y yo tenemos razones para hacerlo. No hay necesidad de involucrar a civiles.

Harry suspiró. —Hablando de eso. Mejor le digo Louis que llegaré tarde a casa.

—Ya llegas tarde —señaló Zayn amablemente—. Espero que tu cena se la haya dado al gato.

Harry frunció el ceño y sacó su teléfono. Debería haber llamado antes, lo sabía, pero lo había estado posponiendo precisamente porque sabía que Louis estaría molesto. Harry había prometido tomar las cosas con calma mientras se recuperaba. Ir tras posibles supervillanos probablemente no cuenta.

—Hola, Lou.

—¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás? He estado preocupado —Louis no parecía preocupado, sonaba enfadado, y Harry hizo una mueca.

—Sí, lo siento. Mira, no estoy seguro a qué hora voy a estar en casa, está bien, solo estaba llamando para decírtelo. No me esperes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Joder, Harry, realmente no te importa una mierda, ¿verdad? —espetó Louis—. Vas a empujarte hasta que te caigas, y entonces supongo que esperarás que recoja las piezas.

—No te esfuerces, ¿sí? —respondió Harry, herido—. No importa que esté haciendo algo importante aquí.

—Y eso significa que no soy importante, supongo, bueno, jodidas gracias.

—¡No _dije_ eso, no tuerzas las cosas!

—¡No me grites!

—No estoy… oh, vete a la mierda —Harry colgó irritado y miró por el parabrisas al tráfico inmóvil.

Zayn se mantuvo en silencio, con las manos en el volante, mirando tan rígidamente hacia adelante con la intención fija de un hombre que no quería involucrarse.

Harry suspiró. —Lo sé, soy un asno.

—No es a mí a quien debes decírselo —murmuró Zayn.

—Es solo que él no entiende, no es como si tuviéramos planes… oh. Oh, _joder_.

Zayn arriesgó una mirada rápida de reojo. —¿Tenían planes? —él se arriesgó.

Harry tenía su cabeza en sus manos. —Es nuestro aniversario. Seis meses desde que nos mudamos juntos. Íbamos a cenar.

Zayn consideró esto por un momento. —Estás loco, Harry —Harry solo gimió, y Zayn sonrió—. ¿Podría acercarte? ¿No es demasiado tarde para rescatar parte de la noche?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —¿Después de colgarle? Mi culo sería tostado. Lo mejor es dejarlo calmarse un poco. Y de todos modos —agregó con ira—, no es todo culpa mía. Estamos tratando de hacer algo bueno aquí. _Podría_ ser un poco más comprensivo.

Zayn levantó una ceja, pero sabiamente no dijo nada, ya que el tráfico finalmente comenzó a moverse nuevamente.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaban parados frente a un edificio de vidrio y acero que albergaba la sede de las empresas británicas de Cowell.

—¿En qué piso es? —preguntó Zayn. Harry estudió la placa de latón junto a las puertas.

—En todos.

—¿Eh?

—No, quiero decir… no es solo una oficina. Todo el edificio es suyo —Harry le dio una mirada extrañamente nerviosa—. Con el tipo de influencia que tiene este tipo, no _necesita_ asistencia sobrenatural, podría hacernos desaparecer y nadie haría preguntas.

Zayn hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos y suspiró. —Entonces, ¿todavía entramos?

Harry sonrió. —Claro.

×××

El área de recepción era una vasta extensión de pisos de mármol blanco y elegantes macetas de follaje exótico. Sus pasos resonaron incómodamente ruidosamente cuando cruzaron lo que parecían kilómetros de vestíbulo para llegar al escritorio. Un guardia de seguridad parado frente a los ascensores los miró de cerca, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para interceptarlos.

—Hola —Harry le dio a la recepcionista su mejor sonrisa. Ella lo miró fríamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos? —miró a Harry y a Zayn con una expresión que sugería que realmente, realmente no lo creía.

—Sí, nos gustaría ver a Lord Cowell por favor. —Ve directo, Harry pensó. Lo peor que podría hacer sería decir que no. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, si sus sospechas eran correctas, posiblemente lo peor que podría hacer sería enviarlos a algún tipo de mazmorra, y ahora realmente deseaba no haber empezado a pensar en ello.

—¿Tienen una cita?

—No, pero él querrá vernos —ofreció Zayn—. Dile que a Harry Styles y Zayn Malik les gustaría hablar de sus propiedades.

—Su Estado Irreal —añadió Harry brillantemente, y Zayn le dio un codazo en el costado.

Mirándolos con recelo, la recepcionista levantó el teléfono y tuvo una conversación silenciosa con alguien del otro lado, por lo que pudieron ver, probablemente otra secretaria.

Mientras esperaban, se alejaron un poco, mirando los certificados y piezas de costosas obras de arte que recubrían las paredes.

—Oye, mira esto —Harry estaba parado frente a una gran pintura al óleo—. El hombre mismo.

Zayn se colocó junto a él, mirando la imagen. —Interesante. Una pintura en lugar de una fotografía. ¿La vanidad de los asquerosamente ricos? ¿O…?

—¿O un pequeño problema con las cámaras? —terminó Harry, sonriendo.

—Hablando de eso —Zayn asintió con la cabeza hacia el techo y Harry notó que la cámara de seguridad apuntaba directamente hacia ellos. Él la saludó con la mano.

—¿Caballeros? —se giraron hacía la llamada de la recepcionista y se apresuraron a regresar al escritorio.

—Nos verá, ¿verdad? —sonrió Harry, seguro de que Cowell al menos estaría lo suficientemente curioso como para conocerlos.

—Lo siento, no —dijo rotundamente—. Y debo pedirles que se vayan de inmediato o los retirarán de las instalaciones.

Harry y Zayn se miraron con resignación, conscientes de que el guardia de seguridad se había desplazado discretamente más cerca. Sin duda, una voz en su oído le aconsejaba sobre una posible situación.

—Nos iremos —dijo Zayn, sosteniendo sus manos pacíficamente.

—¿Eso fue todo? —protestó Harry—. ¿Él no dijo nada?

Ella miró hacia abajo a su almohadilla. —Oh, sí, había una cosa, bastante críptica, me temo, supongo que tendrá sentido para ustedes —ella volvió a mirarlos—. Quedan advertidos.

×××

Louis acababa de tirar el último vaso de rojo de la botella cuando sonó el timbre. Levantó la vista sorprendido, luego frunció el ceño. Marchó por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal, el argumento que había estado ensayando en su cabeza durante las últimas dos horas ya se estaba extendiendo.

—Así que supongo que has olvidado tus llaves una vez más, ¿por qué no fuerzas la maldita cerradura como lo haces normalmente? —abrió la puerta, mirando hacia abajo mientras trataba de bloquear al gato tratando de escaparse con el pie—. Bien, entra entonces, si es necesario.

Louis finalmente levantó la vista. Y se congeló.

Frente a él se encontraban dos hombres a los que había tratado de olvidar por completo, dos figuras que habían atormentado sus pesadillas durante casi un año, dos cosas, que una vez lo habían secuestrado y torturado durante semanas.

Dos vampiros. Que él acababa de invitar.

Uno sonrió, con un toque de colmillo. —Creo que nos hemos conocido.

El otro asintió. —Es bueno ver viejos conocidos.

Los pies de Louis finalmente obedecieron a los gritos frenéticos de su cerebro y se dio vuelta para correr, tratando de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Fue atrapado fácilmente, golpeado contra la pared con tanta fuerza que el cristal en el panel helado se rompió por todo el pasillo.

Louis estaba tratando de sacar su teléfono, si solo podía llamar a Harry, Harry vendría, seguramente, lo salvaría de nuevo, tenía que hacerlo.

Más rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que Louis se había movido, los dos hombres estaban sobre él, derribando el teléfono de su mano y sosteniéndolo entre ellos en un agarre como el hierro.

—No hay ningún lugar para correr.

—Hora de irse.

Louis abrió la boca para gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido, y ahora fue atrapado, atrapado en los ojos del vampiro ante él, y distantemente, se dio cuenta de que lo habían dejado ir, pero había olvidado cómo moverse.

—Vas a hacer un pequeño viaje con nosotros —Louis oyó débilmente, cuando su visión comenzó a oscurecer.

—Será agradable.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn se detuvo afuera de la casa de Harry y apagó el motor. Sin embargo, Harry no hizo ningún movimiento para salir, y Zayn resopló.

—Tendrás que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

Harry suspiró. —Lo sé. ¿Crees que debería haberle traído un regalo o algo así como una oferta de paz? —preguntó, luego se dio cuenta de que Zayn no estaba escuchando—. Oi.

—Harry —dijo Zayn en un tono extrañamente tranquilo—. ¿Por qué está abierta la puerta de tu casa?

—¿Qué? Oh, Dios, él no ha empacado mis cosas, ¿verdad? —Harry se giró para mirar alarmado, pero el camino estaba vacío de cualquier equipaje. Sin embargo, Zayn tenía razón, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, las luces del piso bajo brillando.

—¿Tal vez nos escuchó venir? —Harry sugirió, con incertidumbre.

—Tal vez —Zayn sonó poco convencido. Si Louis hubiera abierto la puerta, ¿por qué no estaba parado allí?—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —ofreció. Normalmente no se aventuraría a menos de un kilómetro de una potencial pelea Harry-Louis, pero algo le parecía mal.

—Sí —dijo Harry suavemente—. Probablemente no sea nada, ¿verdad?

Zayn asintió y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Antes, se habían sentado en la calle de la oficina de Cowell para debatir sobre sus opciones. Habían decidido esperar allí hasta que saliera, y luego tratar de seguirlo donde sea que fuera, hasta que media docena de hombres de seguridad musculosos salieron del edificio hacia ellos. Zayn había decidido que la discreción era la mejor parte del valor, y despegó con un chirrido de neumáticos.

No era que no se tomaran en serio la advertencia anterior, sólo que confiaban en poder tomar lo que sea que les tiraran.

A ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido que la retribución podría no ser directa.

Harry estaba a mitad de camino cuando algo salió de entre los arbustos con un aullido y estuvo a punto de caerse en el macizo de flores.

—¿Qué mierda? Por Dios, me asustaste muchísimo. ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera? —Harry recogió el erizado gato color jengibre en sus brazos y lo acarició con el hocico—. ¿Por qué Louis te dejó salir a esta hora de la noche? —él murmuró.

Zayn lo había pasado, entrando al pasillo y mirando hacia abajo mientras algo crujía bajo sus pies. Sacó la pistola de su cintura y deslizó el seguro.

—Mierda. Harry, ven aquí —llamó en voz baja y urgente—. Y no traigas al gato, hay vidrios rotos por todos lados.

—¿Qué? —Harry colocó a su gato suavemente en el camino y siguió a Zayn a la casa corriendo. Miró la puerta rota de un vistazo y corrió por el pasillo gritando a pesar del intento de Zayn de callarlo.

—¿Louis? ¡Louis! ¿Dónde estás? —Harry se dirigió a la cocina, la sala de estar, y luego subió las escaleras. Zayn podía oírlo correr de habitación en habitación, gritando frenéticamente. Después de un minuto reapareció, medio deslizándose por las escaleras en su prisa.

—Él no está aquí —la cara de Harry estaba pálida y los ojos abiertos en alarma—. ¿Dónde está, Zayn?

—¿Pudo haberse ido malhumorado? —preguntó Zayn, sin realmente creerlo.

Harry parecía dudoso. —Si me hubiera dejado, habría tomado sus cosas, ¿sí? Todo lo suyo está arriba. Y hay una copa de vino en la sala de estar, intacta. Es como si se hubiera levantado por un segundo y… hubiera desaparecido —Harry sonaba cada vez más frenético, y Zayn le puso una mano en el brazo.

—No entremos en pánico antes de saber los hechos. Puede que esté enfurruñado en el pub. Inténtalo.

Harry sacó su teléfono y presionó la marcación rápida. Hubo una pausa de un segundo, luego un sonido vino desde más arriba en el pasillo. Harry lo remontó a un rincón oscuro debajo del perchero. El teléfono de Louis, la pantalla rota.

Harry se hundió contra la pared. —No habría dejado su teléfono atrás, Zayn. Algo le pasó.

—Ciertamente se ve de esa manera —asintió Zayn sombríamente.

—Oh, Dios —Harry se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de recordar cómo respirar—. Se lo llevaron, ¿no es así? ¿Cowell o los vampiros? —sus ojos se abrieron más que nunca, y Zayn lo agarró del brazo, seriamente convencido de que Harry estaba a punto de desmayarse—. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? —susurró Harry, afligido—. Oh, Jesús, ¿por qué diablos no hice la conexión?

—¿Qué conexión? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Los vampiros. Los dos que fueron advertidos. Maldita sea, Zayn, me los describió suficientes veces.

—¿Estás diciendo…? —él cayó en cuenta—. ¿Ellos fueron los que se lo llevaron? ¿Antes, quiero decir?

Harry logró asentir. —Le tomó tanto tiempo superar lo que le hicieron. Sé que aún tiene pesadillas, aunque no lo admita —estaba susurrando todavía, medio hablando solo—. Y ahora se lo han llevado de nuevo, y es mi culpa, todo por mi culpa

—No es tu culpa. Tranquilízate —dijo Zayn bruscamente—. No serás de ayuda si te derrumbas, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué pasa si es demasiado tarde? —Harry lo miró, lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¿Y si ya lo mataron? ¿Y si él está muerto, y lo último que le dije fue que se fuera a la mierda?

Zayn negó con la cabeza con impaciencia. —Si hubiera muerto, lo habrían dejado aquí, como advertencia. No, lo han llevado a algún lado. Querrán utilizarlo contra ti, como rehén. Como cebo. No les sirve para nada si está muerto.

Un poco de color se filtró a las mejillas de Harry cuando reconoció la verdad de las palabras de Zayn, aunque todavía parecía medio muerto por la conmoción.

Zayn lo sacudió ligeramente. —Lo _encontraremos_ , Harry. Lo prometo. Y luego haremos que se arrepientan de haberse metido con nosotros.

Harry asintió, tragando saliva. Miró hacia arriba, preguntándose por primera vez si Louis era el único en peligro.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué conmigo? —Zayn parecía confundido.

—Se llevaron a Louis para atacarme. ¿Hay alguien que…?

 

Zayn se encogió de hombros incómodo. —No tan cercano, para ser honesto.

—¿Qué hay de Perrie?

—¿Sabes cómo siempre estamos juntos y luego no? Bueno, ahora no estamos juntos —suspiró Zayn.

—¿De verdad? —esto era nuevo para Harry—. ¿Qué pasó?

Zayn lo miró furtivamente. —¿Recuerdas esas bragas que encontraste en la guantera? Traté de devolvérselas —se mordió el labio, parecía medio culpable y medio divertido.

—¿No eran de ella? —Harry adivinó, haciendo una mueca.

—No eran de ella.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un rato, luego resoplaron con una risa culpable.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo Harry.

—Por lo menos recuerdo los aniversarios —Zayn respondió, y de inmediato se sintió mal cuando la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. Le dio un puñetazo en el brazo—. Oye, quédate conmigo. Lo encontraremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió miserablemente. —Sabes, deberías llamar a Perrie de todos modos —dijo—. Es posible que no sepan que terminaron. Y… arréglenlo, ¿sí? Mientras puedas. La vida es demasiado corta —salió por la puerta principal, dejando a Zayn sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de simpatía.

Un momento después Harry regresó con el gato y lo puso en la cocina con algo de comida. —Sabes que no puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo —le dijo Harry a Zayn con un suspiro—. Louis es mi novio, no puedo esperar que te arriesgues por él.

Zayn pareció ofendido. —Somos socios, ¿o no? ¿Te quedarías si fuera yo?

—No —Harry sonrió agradecido—. Pero tenía que preguntar.

—Bueno, deja de preguntar, y sigamos con esto —Zayn rebotó arriba y abajo sobre los dedos de sus pies—. Y dime que tienes un poco más de armamento escondido aquí, porque por mi parte comencé a sentirme severamente mal vestido.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Zayn y Harry lo dejaron, Niall se había metido en la iglesia, con la intención de ocuparse de la lista de pequeños trabajos que había estado posponiendo durante semanas. Esto era, en su mayoría, un intento de evitar pensar en la vergüenza del rechazo de Zayn o en los terribles peligros que podrían ponerse en el camino.

Durante una hora más o menos, Niall se entretuvo, reemplazando velas, enderezando libros de himnos, arreglando la sacristía y todas las demás cosas que se suponía que debía hacer su sacristán y nunca parecía encontrar tiempo para hacer. Sin embargo, las palabras de Zayn seguían acercándose furtivamente a él, y cada vez las mejillas de Niall se sonrojaban con nueva mortificación. _Sabía_ que Zayn lo había hecho por su propio bien, _sabía_ que en realidad no había querido ir con ellos, pero que le dijeran tan escuetamente que estorbaría, y por una persona a la que admiraba, lo había dejado ahogado en torpe resentimiento

En los últimos meses, los tres se habían convertido en buenos amigos, y Niall había sido cuidadoso, o eso creía, en ocultar su creciente enamoramiento hacía Zayn. Él siempre había tenido la tendencia de decir lo que pensaba, pero esta era la primera vez que Niall había estado en el extremo opuesto de su lengua.

Niall se sacudió, suspirando. Sabía que estaba sobrepensándolo, pero estar a la defensiva y enfadado era mejor que preocuparse por los problemas en los que podrían estar metidos.

Estaba apagando las luces y a punto de cerrar y regresar a casa cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y apareció una figura titubeando en el umbral, perfilada a la luz del porche.

—¿Hola? —Niall se acercó, contento de una distracción—. ¿Puedo ayudarle? Lo siento, estaba a punto de cerrar, oh —se detuvo repentinamente cuando finalmente reconoció al hombre parado allí.

—Hola, Padre.

—Profesor Payne —Niall se cruzó de brazos, con aire severo—. ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quiere?

—Liam, por favor.

Niall sacudió la cabeza con rigidez. —No estoy seguro de seamos tan cercanos, si le da lo mismo.

Liam suspiró. —Sé que no tienes motivos para confiar en mí, y cómo debe verse, pero tus amigos están en problemas.

—¿Qué? —Niall pareció sorprendido—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —él entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Cuál es exactamente tu juego?

Liam miró alrededor nerviosamente. —Mira, ni siquiera debería estar aquí, no debería decirte esto, pero están yendo a una trampa, ¿está bien? Si te importan, vendrás.

—¿Contigo? —Niall estaba dudoso, pero Liam parecía realmente asustado, y estaba dispuesto a creerle.

—Sí —Liam asintió con urgencia—. Están en un peligro terrible y no puedo ayudarlos solo.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? —Niall preguntó—. Estás trabajando para Cowell, ¿verdad?

Liam no lo negó, sólo bajó la cabeza por un segundo, luego levantó la mirada y fijó a Niall con una expresión suplicante. —Míralo de esta manera. ¿Si no vienes y algo les sucede a ellos?

Niall gimió. Liam tenía razón, realmente no tenía otra opción. —Bien. ¿A dónde vamos?

 

* * *

 

—¿A dónde vamos? —Harry miró por la ventana lateral mientras Zayn pasaba a toda velocidad junto al giro que había supuesto que tomarían, de vuelta a la oficina de Cowell.

—Sólo puedo pensar en un lugar al que pueden haberlo llevado —dijo Zayn, y Harry se dio cuenta con una creciente sensación de inquietud de que tenía razón. Mansión del Acantilado Tormentoso.

De vuelta en la casa, se tomaron un momento para sacar el armamento y las municiones del escondite que Harry mantenía encerrado bajo las escaleras. Estaban llenos de pistolas, estacas y, en el caso de Zayn, una ballesta adornada con plata que parecía poder matar a un cambiaformas tigre. Esta vez, estaban decididos a que no iban a entrar sin preparación.

 

* * *

 

—¿Es aquí? —Niall estiró el cuello para mirar el enorme edificio que se alzaba sobre el automóvil mientras avanzaban sobre el camino en mal estado. Liam había apagado las luces de sus faros, y se dirigía hacia el lado del edificio en lugar de las puertas principales. Había luces encendidas por todas las ventanas que no estaban cerradas, y Niall se frotó los brazos, la piel hormigueaba con piel de gallina. Sabía más o menos lo que le había sucedido a Harry en este edificio, y encontrarse aquí lo hacía sentir enfermo.

—Tendremos que estar callados. Conozco un camino —le dijo Liam, apagando el motor y abriendo la puerta. Niall abrió la boca para protestar, pero Liam ya corría a la oscuridad, con la cabeza baja y furtivamente, y tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

Aún no estaba del todo claro qué era lo que esperaban lograr. Liam había sido exasperantemente ambiguo acerca de la amenaza real a la que se enfrentaban Harry y Zayn, sólo enfatizando una y otra vez que Niall era necesario para ayudar a liberarlos.

El miedo de Liam había sido claramente genuino, y suficiente para convencer a Niall de que sus afirmaciones estaban en el mismo nivel, pero siguiéndolo ahora a través de los terrenos oscuros, Niall se sentía tembloroso de nervios y preguntándose si había cometido un error estúpido. ¿Qué podría esperar lograr donde Harry y Zayn aparentemente habían fallado? Él ni siquiera estaba armado.

—¿Liam? ¿Dónde estás? —Niall miró a su alrededor, temporalmente perdido. Liam parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire. Una mano se materializó en las sombras y agarró su brazo, y él tragó un grito de alarma.

La cara de Liam emergió de la oscuridad y le dio una sonrisa preocupada. —Por aquí.

Niall se dio cuenta de que había una puerta en la pared, medio oculta por una enredadera. Se metió debajo y le recordó desagradablemente a unas telarañas cuando las hojas secas le rozaron la cara.

Dentro estaba aún más oscuro, y tuvo que bajar por un corto tramo de escalones de piedra, animado por los sonidos de Liam justo delante de él.

En la parte inferior, desorientado, Niall se detuvo y extendió la mano ciegamente. —¿Liam? ¿Dónde estás? —él siseó. No hubo respuesta, y un segundo después la poca luz del exterior se volvió aún más débil. Girando, Niall se dio cuenta en shock que esto era porque Liam estaba volviendo a subir los escalones, su cuerpo bloqueando la entrada.

—¿Liam? —gritó Niall, confundido—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Lo siento, de verdad —Liam vaciló, mirándolo con una expresión de conflicto—. Pero no tengo otra opción —antes de que Niall pudiera contestar, Liam se había escabullido afuera y había cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

Sumido en la oscuridad total, Niall se lanzó hacia adelante, tropezando con los escalones hasta que sus dedos golpearon la puerta. Escarbó inútilmente, intentando, y sin, encontrar ningún tipo de asidero en el interior. Golpeó la madera, raspándose los nudillos, pero se negó a ceder, y no hubo respuesta a sus airadas demandas de liberación.

Finalmente, se hizo obvio que Liam no iba a abrir la puerta de nuevo, y Niall se dejó caer en los escalones, sintiéndose desequilibrado en la oscuridad y temeroso de caerse. La negrura pareció presionar contra sus ojos, y por primera vez comenzó a preguntarse con miedo por qué Liam lo había traído aquí, si Harry y Zayn estaban realmente en el edificio, y con qué podría estar compartiendo la oscuridad.

 

* * *

 

—Supongo que estamos en el lugar correcto —Zayn miró el antiguo manicomio con renuente admiración por la enorme cantidad de poder que tenía que tomar para iluminar el lugar como un árbol de Navidad. Estaba bastante seguro de que ninguna de las luces ligeramente misteriosas que se derramaban desde las ventanas se debía a una simple conexión a la red eléctrica.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Harry le preguntó, con la vana esperanza de que pudieran tener uno.

—Nos está esperando —dijo Zayn rotundamente—. No tiene mucho sentido tratar de colarse.

—¿Frontal completo entonces? —dijo Harry, intentando una sonrisa valiente, pero su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Zayn le apretó el hombro, torpemente tranquilizador.

—Lo encontraremos, Haz. Lo sacaremos.

—¿Qué pasa si no? ¿Qué pasa si llegamos demasiado tarde? —susurró Harry, no queriendo expresarlo, pero su mente no estaba llena de nada y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Los labios de Zayn se tensaron. —Entonces los hacemos pagar.

Juntos, subieron por los escalones resquebrajados hacia la entrada principal. El aire parecía apretarse a medida que se acercaban, e intercambiaron una significativa mirada de precaución. Había mucho poder levantado aquí, y no serviría de nada bajar la guardia.

Harry abrió la pesada puerta y entraron. La última vez que estuvieron aquí, la puerta había sido dura y crujiente, el pasillo más oscuro y cargado de polvo. Esta noche, la puerta se balanceó fácilmente como recién engrasada, y el pasillo brillaba como el día.

Levantando la vista, Zayn notó que el viejo candelabro colgaba en blanco y sin vida. La iluminación venía de todos a su alrededor, en todas y en ninguna parte. Luz de bruja. Se mordió el labio, la única señal de nervios, y levantó la ballesta de su correa sobre su hombro y en sus manos. Harry ya tenía su arma, y estaba mirando a su alrededor mientras avanzaban.

Aun así, la voz de arriba los sorprendió y ambos saltaron, listos para jurar que el hombre parado en las escaleras no había estado allí hace un segundo.

—Los estaba esperando.

Contemplaron a la figura que descendía lentamente hacia ellos, con una sonrisa calmada e inquietante en sus labios. Lo habían imaginado vestido con una túnica oculta, sin embargo, llevaba un traje simple, pero claramente repugnante sobre una camisa blanca, abierta en el cuello. Cabello oscuro, cuidadosamente arreglado, sin joyas. Se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras y les sonrió cuando ninguno de los dos habló.

—¿El gato les ha comida la lengua? Debo señalar que, técnicamente, están allanando, pero imagino que esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones. ¿Supongo que me dirijo al señor Malik y al señor Styles?

—Eres Cowell —dijo Zayn rotundamente. Estaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo. Al verlo en persona, estaba bastante seguro de que Cowell no era un vampiro, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro. La confianza fácil del hombre lo puso nervioso, al igual que su riqueza y estatus agresivos.

—¿Dónde está Louis? —Harry exigió, incapaz de permanecer en silencio sobre el tema por más tiempo—. ¿Qué has hecho con él?

—Ah, sí —los fríos ojos de Cowell se posaron pensativos en Harry—. Deberías haber escuchado la advertencia. No doy segundas oportunidades.

Harry se estremeció al recordar que esto era su culpa. —Si lo has lastimado-

—¿Vas a qué? ¿Hacer un berrinche?

—Podemos matarte —murmuró Zayn. Había querido parecer confiado, desafiante, pero había algo en el lugar que hizo que las palabras de Cowell hicieran eco mientras que las suyas sonaban chillonas e inútiles.

—Lo dudo. No tienen idea de lo que soy capaz —Cowell se apoyó contra la barandilla, luciendo supremamente despreocupado por la afirmación de Zayn—. Sin embargo, están a punto de descubrirlo.

No hizo ninguna señal obvia, pero una puerta se abrió al final del pasillo y los dos vampiros de antes emergieron, sosteniendo una tercera figura entre ellos, cuya cabeza colgaba débilmente contra su pecho, sangre fresca manchando su cuello y su camisa.

—¡Louis! —Harry habría corrido hacia allí si los dedos de Zayn no hubieran estado firmemente enganchados en su cinturón, anticipando su reacción.

Con la voz de Harry, Louis logró levantar su cabeza, y una expresión de dolor pasó por su rostro. —Harry —graznó—. No. Sal de aquí.

Harry negó con la cabeza con fuerza, incapaz de hablar, rezando para que Louis pudiera leer todo lo que necesitaba decir en sus ojos.

Louis gimió desesperado. Cuando regresó y se encontró a merced de sus torturadores anteriores, su primera esperanza había sido que Harry vendría a buscarlo, rescatarlo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que querían, y que estaba siendo utilizado como cebo para atraer a Harry a su muerte, y después de eso, quería que Harry sólo se mantuviera alejado, a salvo. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, y él estaba allí, y Louis tuvo el pensamiento miserablemente culpable de que al menos morirían juntos.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —Harry apartó los ojos de Louis para mirar helado a Cowell.

—Yo nada —Cowell sonrió—. Saul y Marcus pueden haberse divertido un poco mientras los esperábamos, pero él está, principalmente, en una sola pieza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con esperándonos? —Harry exigió, mirando preocupado a Louis. Parecía apenas consciente, y cada fibra de Harry quería correr hacia él. Lo único que lo detenía era saber que cualquiera de los vampiros era capaz de romperle el cuello a Louis antes de pudiera dar un par de pasos.

—Oh, supuse que vendrías detrás de tu juguetito eventualmente —le dijo Cowell—. Esa era la idea. Tres sacrificios por el precio de uno —él sonrió, luciendo genuinamente satisfecho de sí mismo, y Harry lo miró con amargura.

—Antes que nada —continuó Cowell—, existe la pequeña cuestión del castigo. No puedo permitir que la gente piense que mis amenazas no valen y las ignoren. Al principio, me pregunté qué sería lo peor. Parece que tienes una actitud notablemente arrogante hacia tu propia seguridad y comodidad, debo decir. Entonces me di cuenta. No tengo que _herirte_ para lastimarlo.

—No —Harry se puso más pálido que nunca—. Deja a Louis en paz, te lo advierto.

—Oh, no voy a matarlo —dijo Cowell alegremente—. Tú lo harás.

Harry pareció sorprendido. —No hay nada que puedas hacer para que lo lastime. Moriría primero.

—¿Estás seguro sobre eso? —Cowell asintió con la cabeza a los vampiros, esperando en silencio las instrucciones—. Ya ves, Saul y Marcus van a convertirlo. Mientras miras —miró a Louis y sonrió alegremente a su expresión horrorizada—. Y entonces, me temo querido, Harry te matará. Porque eso es lo que hace. ¿No es así? —empujó, mirando a Harry—. ¿Podrías sufrir aquí, Louis, para vivir, como un vampiro?

—Él no me estaría matando —Louis levantó la cabeza y escupió sangre en los azulejos desafiante—. Ya estaría muerto.

—¿Es eso lo que te dijo? —Cowell negó con la cabeza burlonamente, con pesar—. ¿Es así como justifica matar gente?

—¡No son personas! —Harry espetó, encontrando su voz.

—Oh, pero lo son —Cowell se volvió hacia Louis y asintió—. Piénsalo más como una actualización. Los vampiros siguen siendo personas. Simplemente… mejores. Más rápidos. Más fuertes. Más longevos.

—Son demonios —dijo Harry—. No gente.

—Permítame discrepar. Pero como ves, estoy en lo cierto —Cowell le dirigió a Louis una sonrisa de arrepentimiento—. Él te matará. Aunque aún seas tú. Y ese es el dolor más exquisito que puedo inventar para cualquiera de ustedes.

—Estás lleno de mierda —le gritó Harry, y Cowell se rio de verdad.

—¿Les has contado cómo suplicó tu hermana por su vida? —él respondió, y Harry se calló en estado de shock—. Ah. Veo que tal vez no. Qué vergüenza, Harry. ¿Es posible que no le hayas contado a tus amigos más cercanos tu pequeño y oscuro secreto? ¿Cómo cazaste y mataste a tu propia hermana?

—Lo sabemos —dijo Zayn en voz baja, con la mano todavía apoyada en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry, tanto consuelo como advertencia.

—¿Todo? —Cowell preguntó—. ¿Que ella le suplicó que la perdonara? ¿Qué le prometió que su familia estaría a salvo?

—Ella estaba mintiendo —Harry se atragantó—. No era mi hermana. No más.

—Oh, ella era fuerte —continuó Cowell, implacable—. Te suplicó, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Te dijo cosas que sólo ella podría haber sabido, intentó convencerte de que todavía era tu hermana, incluso cuando la asesinaste?

—Era una de ellos —susurró Harry, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Pero aun así era _ella_. Ese es el punto. Me gusta que todos tengan en claro estos puntos.

—Cómo pudiste-

—¿Sabes? Lo sé todo. Sé que vas a ver a tu amante convertirse en lo que más desprecias. Sé que poco después vas a matarlo con tus propias manos. Sé que después de eso, tú y tu obsecuente amiguito van a ser los últimos sacrificios para mi patrocinador más estimado. La juventud eterna y el inmenso poder no crecen en los árboles, ¿saben?

—Hay una cosa que no has tenido en cuenta —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Y eso es?

—Que te jodan.

Sin siquiera parecer apuntar con el arma que colgaba despreocupadamente despreciada en su mano, Harry disparó desde la cadera y el vampiro de cabello pálido a la izquierda de Louis se sacudió hacia atrás mientras la mitad de su cara desaparecía en una fuente de sangre.

Una segunda reacción más lenta, Zayn levantó su ballesta para dispararle al otro, pero Cowell se estaba moviendo en el mismo momento y unió sus palmas en una fuerte bofetada. Instantáneamente, las losetas debajo de los pies de Zayn desaparecieron y él cayó hacia abajo con un grito de sorpresa. Disparó mientras caía, pero su puntería se abrió de par en par y el rayo de madera chocó inofensivamente contra la pared.

Harry ya se estaba moviendo hacia adelante. Vio que Zayn se perdía de vista, pero su prioridad incuestionable era Louis. Zayn era más que capaz de cuidar de sí mismo.

El vampiro negro, Marcus, empujó a Louis en la pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirlo, luego dio un paso al frente para encontrarse con Harry con una sonrisa gruñona.

En las escaleras, Cowell alzó la vista, distraído por un momento, como si una voz le hubiera susurrado al oído. Echó un vistazo atrás a lo que a sus ojos era una pelea que terminaría en unos momentos, Harry superado masivamente y superando en número, ya que Saul también se estaba arrastrando otra vez, menos un ojo y bastante cara.

—Discúlpeme —Cowell murmuró a nadie en particular—. Creo que tengo un visitante —dio una palmada de nuevo, un sonido de timbre ligeramente más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido, y entre un parpadeo y otro simplemente ya no estaba allí.

Aturdido, Louis se tendió en el piso frío, parpadeando ante la pelea que se desarrollaba sobre él. Aunque Harry una vez lo había rescatado, a pesar de que habían estado saliendo durante meses, se dio cuenta con una sensación de vaga sorpresa de que nunca antes había visto a Harry pelear.

Marcus era más grande, por no mencionar anormalmente más fuerte y más rápido, pero de alguna manera, dondequiera que sus golpes caían, Harry siempre se las arreglaba para estar fuera de rango. Había abandonado el arma, se movían demasiado rápido para que fuera de utilidad, y en lugar de ello estaba atacando a su oponente con una espada larga que parecía estar usando tanto para equilibrar como para atacar.

A diario, Harry daba la impresión de ser desgarbado y un poco torpe, siempre tropezando con cosas, quemándose con el horno y derramando tazas de té. Pero esto, ahora… Louis difícilmente podía seguir los movimientos con sus ojos, hubiera sido casi ballet si no fuera por la sensación de violencia y amenaza detrás de cada gesto.

Hubo un parpadeo de movimiento en la esquina de su visión, y Louis se agachó justo a tiempo de recibir un golpe de Saul. Mientras escarbaba en el suelo lejos del vampiro desfigurado, Louis sintió dedos de acero rodearle el tobillo y gritó.

Harry hizo una finta y barrió bajo el brazo de Marcus, dándose la vuelta para patear a Saul brutalmente en su rostro arruinado antes de arrojarse a su oponente.

Saul hizo un sonido burbujeante horrible en su garganta, pero solo retrocedió un momento. Louis trató de ponerse de pie, pero estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre y el terror, y sus piernas no lo obedecían. Se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo, pero Saul fue más rápido, y de repente un peso estaba sobre él, inmovilizándolo, y había un aliento fétido en su mejilla y unos colmillos raspando su piel.

Louis extendió la mano ciegamente con la esperanza de encontrar un arma, y se puso en contacto con algo que se alejó de su mano. Él levantó la vista. La flecha de ballesta que Zayn había disparado estaba a escasos centímetros de su mano. Saul estaba clavando sus dedos en el pelo de Louis, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, toda la intención de convertirlo olvidada, yendo directo a un mordisco asesino, necesitando la sangre de Louis para regenerarse. Por encima del hombro, Harry tenía las manos ocupadas con Marcus, y estaba demasiado lejos para ayudar.

Un último y supremo esfuerzo y los dedos de Louis se cerraron alrededor de la flecha. Con su mano libre, empujó a Saul deliberadamente con su único ojo inyectado en sangre, y en el siguiente segundo de furiosa sorpresa, clavó la afilada punta de madera en el pecho del vampiro.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Harry se estaba cansando rápidamente. Estaba acostumbrado a pelear como parte de un equipo, y extrañaba a Zayn a su lado. También estaba preocupado por lo que le había sucedido. El agujero en el piso se había desvanecido tan a la perfección como si nunca hubiera estado allí, y desde entonces no ha habido ningún sonido ni rastro de Zayn. Harry sabía que, si hubiera podido, habría encontrado el camino de vuelta al piso de arriba para unirse a la pelea. Y luego estaba Louis.

Preocupado, Harry juzgó mal un aterrizaje y el puño de Marcus lo atrapó en un lado de la cabeza. Voló hacia un banco de madera y se desplomó en el suelo. Sonriendo de triunfo, Marcus se acercó y giró el cuerpo inerte de Harry con su pie. Para su sorpresa, Harry lo miró y sonrió.

—Que te jodan —dijo Harry. Y le disparó en las bolas.

Poniéndose en pie, Harry recogió el cuchillo largo y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza. Miró hacia abajo al vampiro retorciéndose a sus pies. —Esto es por mi hermana —murmuró Harry, y bajó la espada por su cuello.

Habiendo despachado a Marcus con una satisfacción sombría, Harry corrió hacia donde Louis estaba luchando bajo el cuerpo de Saul y se sorprendió considerablemente al descubrir que el segundo vampiro ya estaba muerto. Arrastró el cadáver hacia un lado y le cortó la cabeza por si acaso.

—Sutil —Louis se sentó frotándose la sangre de la cara con una mirada de disgusto.

—¿Estás herido? —Harry se arrodilló luciendo enfermo de preocupación.

—La mayor parte es suya —Louis miró el cadáver sangrante, luego rápidamente se alejó de nuevo—. ¿No se supone que deben… ya sabes, desintegrarse o algo?

Harry logró una risa cansada. —Has estado mirando demasiado a Buffy.

Se miraron durante un largo momento, y luego se abrazaron, medio sollozando de alivio.

—Lo siento —Harry susurró al cabello de Louis, meciéndolo—. Lo siento mucho.

Louis se aferró a él con la misma fuerza, casi incapaz de creer que ambos todavía estuvieran vivos. —Está bien —se las arregló—. Está bien.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y le dio una sonrisa temblorosa. —Te amo.

—Lo sé —Louis suspiró y tomó la mano de Harry—. Yo también te amo. Incluso si eres un idiota de vez en cuando.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó una fracción. —Feliz aniversario —murmuró.

Los labios de Louis se crisparon. —Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

—Lo hice —confesó Harry—. Pero te compensaré. Lo prometo. Me rendiré, Louis, abandonaré todo esto. No quiero volver a perderte, Louis, y estuve tan cerca esta noche.

—No —Louis negó con la cabeza y Harry parecía confundido.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que te rindas —Louis respiró hondo y se obligó a mirar a los dos vampiros muertos—. Después de lo que me pasó antes, quise cerrarlo todo. Pretender que nunca sucedió. Cada vez que salías a patrullar, era como un recordatorio de lo que trataba de olvidar. Es por eso que lo odiaba tanto.

—Pero ya lo dije —protestó Harry—. Me rendiré, yo-

—No, Harry —Louis apretó su mano—. Nunca te había visto —continuó en voz baja—. Nunca aprecié lo que puedes hacer. O que estas cosas siguen estando ahí, haciéndole a otras personas lo que me hicieron. Tienes razón, necesitas detenerlas. Estaba equivocado, quería pretender que ya no era mi problema —se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Harry en la boca. —No te rindas. No por mí. Te amo Harry. Por lo que eres, no a pesar de eso.

Harry le devolvió el beso, apasionadamente, y por un momento no había nada más importante en el mundo que los dos.

Poco a poco, la fría realidad retrocedió, y se separaron, pareciendo solemnes.

—No ha terminado, ¿verdad? —Louis dijo en voz baja.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Deberías irte. Tengo que encontrar a Zayn, pero vete mientras puedas, mientras Cowell está distraído.

—No te voy a dejar —dijo Louis con tranquila determinación—. Y no puedes obligarme.

Harry suspiró y lo besó de nuevo. —Ven entonces —se puso de pie y empujó a Louis tras él—. Vamos y veamos a dónde llegó la acción.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall estaba sentado en la oscuridad, tratando de no entrar en pánico y preguntándose qué diablos hacer, cuando un rayo de luz se encendió en la distancia. Se puso de pie con cautela, preguntándose si anunciaba amigo o enemigo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que este horrible silencio opresivo.

—¿Hola?

La luz parecía estar cada vez más brillante, y Niall pronto descubrió que podía ver los pasos frente a él. Bajó por ellos, mirando a su alrededor mientras la luz continuaba creciendo.

Había esperado encontrarse en un sótano, con todas las piedras frías y las ratas, pero el espacio que se revelaba era, de hecho, una gran sala con paneles de madera. Los rincones más alejados de la habitación seguían en la penumbra y Niall se asomó inquieto, preguntándose qué estaría acechando allí.

—Buenas tardes.

La voz vino detrás de él, y Niall saltó masivamente, mordiendo una palabrota. Se volvió, esperando no verse demasiado nervioso. Un hombre se interponía entre él y los pasos, y Niall se preguntó cómo demonios había llegado allí.

—El padre Horan, supongo. Estoy complacido de conocerte —continuó el hombre cuando Niall no habló, demasiado sorprendido por su inesperada aparición—. Mi nombre es Cowell, Simon Cowell. Tal vez habrás oído hablar de mí.

—Puede que haya escuchado tu nombre —Niall murmuró irónicamente—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está Zayn? ¿Y Harry?

—Muchas preguntas —Cowell le sonrió, sin prestar atención a ninguno de ellos—. ¿No quieres sentarte?

—¿Qué? —Niall miró alrededor, luego parpadeó. La sala, que había estado vacía de muebles, ahora contenía una gran mesa para banquetes, sillas talladas con ornamentos y una hilera de cofres de madera a lo largo de la pared trasera—. ¿Cómo hizo…? —él se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Crees que estoy impresionado por los trucos de magia? Estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Me acabas de hacer no verlos.

Cowell levantó una ceja. —Claramente eres un hombre de sentido común y nervios constantes. Mucha gente habría estado bastante más inquieta después de haber quedado sola en la oscuridad.

—Sí, es una forma divertida de saludar a los invitados —dijo Niall amargamente, haciendo caso omiso del intento de halagos—. Creo que necesitas un nuevo mayordomo.

Cowell sonrió. —Liam tiene su utilidad. Pero me disculpo por el engaño. Quería conocerte, e imaginé que podrías rechazar una petición formal. Por favor… —hizo un gesto hacia las sillas y Niall se sentó con cautela. Esto no iba del todo como lo había imaginado.

—¿No estoy seguro de lo que te han dicho, o crees que sabes de mí?

Niall dudó. —Estás detrás de un montón de cosas divertidas en este lugar. Tu controlas a los vampiros. Levantas demonios —se pasó la lengua por los labios, nerviosamente—. Matas gente.

—Los autos matan gente. Y aún son útiles —Cowell dijo suavemente, sin negar la acusación tentativa o incluso pareciendo preocupado por ello.

—¿Estás diciendo que eres _útil_? —Niall casi se rio.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo molestos que pueden ser los elementos sobrenaturales? Anárquicos. Sin regulación. Controlados adecuadamente, no habría necesidad de que tus amigos arriesguen sus vidas como lo hacen.

Niall frunció el ceño. —¿Estás diciendo que podrías ayudarlos? Hay un dicho sobre las buenas intenciones, ¿sabes? Y no termina bien.

—Podría ayudar a todos, incluso a ti —Cowell agitó los dedos y miró a Niall con aire evaluativo.

—No necesito ayuda —dijo Niall, sorprendido.

—¿No? ¿Tienes todo lo que quieres que tengas? ¿La gente te presta atención? ¿El trabajo paga bien?

—No se trata de dinero —tartamudeó Niall. Le pagaban una miseria si era honesto, la única ventaja era el hecho de que el alojamiento venía con el trabajo. Lejos quedaron los días de las vicariadas, sin embargo, y su pequeño apartamento tenía más problemas húmedos que una piscina.

En cuanto a la atención, su juventud e inexperiencia prácticamente aseguraron que nadie tomara nota de sus opiniones. El orgullo de que se le ofreciera una iglesia y parroquia tan grande en esta etapa inicial de su carrera había sido algo abatido cuando descubrió que era porque nadie más lo deseaba. Lo cual podría haber tenido algo que ver con la desaparición del sacerdote anterior en circunstancias misteriosas. Y estaba bastante seguro de que ahora sabía a quién culpar por eso.

—¿Pusiste vampiros en mi cripta? —Niall preguntó sin rodeos, pasando a la ofensiva en un intento por tomar el control de la situación.

Cowell inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprometerse. —No diría que los puse allí. Pero era consciente de su estadía. En ocasiones pueden ser útiles para mí.

—Músculos contratados —Niall se burló, pero por debajo estaba tratando de descubrir qué estaba pasando. Esperaba amenazas, encarcelamiento incluso, no esta cordial recepción. Cowell no se parecía en nada al zopenco megalómano trastornado que Harry había sugerido que era. Se veía tranquilo, razonable. Agradable, casi.

—Dices que no se trata del dinero —Cowell se echó hacia atrás, mirándolo fijamente.

—Bueno, no. Es una vocación, ¿no es así? Estás llamado a ello. A Dios —Niall se arrastró torpemente en su silla, deseando tener algunos años más de llamada bajo su cinturón.

—¿Lo estás? —Cowell parecía entretenido—. ¿Entonces no fue solo un escape conveniente?

—¿Qué estás implicando? —Niall exigió, más ardientemente de lo que pretendía.

—¿De algún sentimiento particularmente incómodo que podrías haber estado experimentando? ¿Tal vez no del todo reconciliable con las aldeas irlandesas rurales?

Niall enrojeció y comenzó a tartamudear otra negación, pero Cowell estaba inclinado hacia adelante, hablando sobre él.

—No es una crítica, no lo creo. Entiendo lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti. Y puedo decir que también tienes un alto nivel PES[1], todo debe haber sido muy confuso para ti. Todo lo que hago. Lo que digo es que puedo ayudarte. Dinero, influencia. Podría ser tuyo.

—No estoy haciendo esto por el dinero —objetó Niall—. Te lo dije. Y mi fe es tan fuerte como la del siguiente hombre, gracias.

—Hmmn —Cowell dejó pasar eso—. Tal vez no deberías rechazarme antes de haber escuchado mi oferta.

—No me interesa.

—Podría darte el deseo de tu corazón.

Niall parecía en blanco. —Me has perdido. A menos que tengas una Big Mac en uno de esos cofres, porque para ser honesto, se está haciendo tarde y no he tomado ningún té.

—Niall, Niall, Niall, ¿puedo llamarte Niall de manera incidental? Realmente necesitas aprender a dejar de mentirte a ti mismo. Lo sé, ya ves. Lo que quieres. En el fondo, donde crees que nadie más puede ver y solo admites cuando estás en la oscuridad. Trabaja para mí, Niall, y puedes tenerlo a él.

—¿A él? —Niall se dio cuenta de que se había inclinado hacia adelante, cautivado por la mirada penetrante de Cowell, y se sentó rápidamente, sintiéndose inexplicablemente sin aliento. La mirada de Cowell se había movido para mirar por encima de su hombro, y Niall se giró en su asiento, preguntándose qué vería.

—¡Zayn! —Niall se puso de pie, sintiéndose acalorado y molesto, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había estado allí parado y cuánto había escuchado. Pero Zayn no se movió, ni dio ninguna indicación de que supiera que había alguien más en la habitación, y Niall frunció el ceño con preocupación—. ¿Zayn? ¿Estás bien?

—Adelántate —Cowell también estaba de pie, y ante su llamada Zayn caminó hacia ellos, con la cara impasible. Estaba descalzo, vestido con un pantalón blanco suelto y una camisa blanca que colgaba abierta sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

—Nada desagradable. Un simple estado de trance. Estaba un poco excitable —Cowell dio un paso adelante para pararse sobre el hombro de Niall—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Niall se dio cuenta culpablemente de que había estado mirando el pecho de Zayn. Había tatuajes allí, sigilos oscuros que no significaban nada para Niall, pero que lo fascinaban, lo hacían querer rastrearlos con los dedos. El conocimiento de que nunca sería capaz de enfocarse repentinamente como una punzada de dolor, y se tragó el impulso de suspirar.

—Podría ser tuyo —murmuró Cowell en su oído—, si lo quieres.

Niall se estremeció, culpable y asqueado por su propio deseo. —Nunca haría eso —dijo en voz baja—. Es mi amigo. No lo lastimaré.

—¿Lo es? ¿Te quería aquí? ¿O se deshizo de ti tan pronto como tu utilidad expiró?

Niall negó con la cabeza. —¿Crees que soy estúpido? Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer.

—Todo lo que trato de hacer es ofrecerte lo que más deseas. Soy un hombre razonable. Seré honesto contigo. Un sacerdote en mi nómina sería un activo valioso. A cambio, obtienes lo que pensabas que no podías tener. Si eres aprensivo, no tiene que ser en contra de su voluntad. Puedo hacer que él te ame.

—¿Qué? —Niall levantó la vista, sorprendido. Cowell se encogió de hombros.

—Es bastante fácil. A él le gustas, de hecho, lo que lo hace más simple. ¿Debo demostrarlo?

Niall quería decir que no, pero la palabra no llegaba. Esperaba que Cowell realizara algún tipo de hechizo elaborado, pero simplemente pasó su mano frente a la cara de Zayn, antes de hacer una pausa y mirar hacia arriba y hacia un lado con una expresión repentina de enojo.

—Disculpen. Tengo un pequeño problema que atender.

Entre un parpadeo y otro, se había ido. Niall se estremeció, mirando alrededor con confusión hasta que una voz tranquila a su lado rompió el silencio.

—¿Niall?

Niall se giró y contuvo el aliento. Zayn lo estaba mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos y desorientados, y Niall tomó sus manos instintivamente.

—Zayn? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo… —Zayn parpadeó un par de veces, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente—. Es como… hay algo… —se enderezó, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa—. No lo sé. Me alegra que estés aquí.

—¿Sí? —Niall le devolvió la sonrisa con esperanza, y Zayn asintió.

—Siento mucho lo de antes. No quise ser grosero. Supongo que estoy un poco nervioso a tu alrededor.

—¿Nervioso? ¿A mi alrededor? —Niall comenzó a reír incrédulo, luego se detuvo. Zayn todavía lo miraba con una sonrisa extrañamente tímida que Niall nunca antes había visto en su rostro. Lo hacía parecer más joven, más suave, y el estómago de Niall se revolvió.

—Solo… ¿puedo…? —Zayn extendió la mano tentativamente, y tomó la mandíbula de Niall, inclinándose para besarlo ligeramente en la boca. Lo habría besado de nuevo, pero Niall se sacudió en estado de shock.

Zayn le sonrió inquisitivamente. —Niall? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… ah… quiero decir… oh, joder. Zayn. Este… este no eres tú.

—Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Zayn cerró el espacio de nuevo, y Niall de alguna manera encontró sus brazos haciendo su propio camino alrededor de la cintura de Zayn. Estaba caliente y con el torso desnudo, y Niall podía oler el leve olor a loción para después del afeitado que era inconfundiblemente el de Zayn.

—Me quieres, ¿no?  —la pregunta era vacilante en lugar de intencional, y Niall estaba nervioso.

—Sí… no. Oh, Dios, por favor, Zayn, no hagas esto.

Zayn sonrió. —Sabía que lo querías. Está bien. Te quiero a ti también.

—No lo haces —la retirada de Niall fue bloqueada por la mesa, y Zayn se presionó en sus brazos otra vez.

—Sí. Intenté ignorarlo, fingir que no sentía nada, pero ya no puedo. Te necesito, Niall.

—Oh, Dios —la resolución de Niall se desmoronó. Zayn estaba tan cerca, tan silenciosamente insistente, la mirada en sus ojos como de total convicción. Con una disculpa mental y una sensación de culpa que se hundía, Niall se rindió y dejó que Zayn lo besara.

La boca de Zayn contra la suya se sintió increíblemente bien, al igual que las fuertes manos que lo agarraban con fuerza. Niall cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso con una pasión desesperada e inexperta. Era todo lo que alguna vez había soñado que sería, y más.

Zayn no era un participante pasivo, controlaba el beso con labios firmes, la lengua caliente en la boca de Niall. Empujó a Niall contra el borde de la mesa, hasta que Niall pudo sentir a Zayn duro contra él, excitado y con ganas. Sabía que debía alejar a Zayn, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería esto, y de alguna manera no podía invocar la voluntad para detenerlo.

 

×××

 

Harry y Louis intentaron infructuosamente encontrar un camino hacia los niveles inferiores cuando Cowell se materializó a la mitad de la escalera principal, con cara de furia. Retrocedieron, Harry se colocó protectoramente frente a Louis, mientras Cowell asimilaba los restos mutilados de Marcus y Saul.

—Vivirán para arrepentirse —dijo Cowell con tranquila amenaza.

—Más que ellos —Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, desafiante—. Lo dijiste tú mismo, yo mato vampiros. _Es_ lo que hago.

La repentina aparición de Liam en la parte superior de la escalera interrumpió la respuesta de Cowell. Él se congeló, la boca abierta, lo que fuera que había ido a decir olvidado. Miró desde los vampiros muertos a Harry y Louis.

—¿Tú… hiciste esto?

Harry frunció el ceño. Liam había sonado más optimista que horrorizado.

—Sí. Pedazo de mierda. ¿Qué más tienes? —declaró, ignorando el toque de reproche de Louis en la espalda.

—Yo… —Liam miró a Cowell, quien lo miró.

—Comienza la invocación.

—¿Qué? —Liam se veía nervioso—. No tengo…

—¿Eres capaz o tu vida útil terminó? —Cowell lo interrumpió, y Liam inclinó la cabeza.

—Puedo hacerlo —murmuró.

—Bien. Estoy seguro de que no necesito advertirte sobre las consecuencias del fracaso.

Harry estaba siguiendo esto atentamente, y se preguntó si veía una pequeña esperanza.

—Buen empleador, ¿verdad? —dijo alegremente—. ¿Salario vital, bonificación ocasional, tasaciones justas? Porque me parece que podrías hacerte con un nuevo trabajo. Podemos _ayudarte_. Si nos necesitas, no somos los malos aquí.

Liam lo miró asustado, luego captó la expresión de Cowell y comenzó a entonar una invocación a pesar de los continuos intentos de Harry para convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.

Una oleada de presión recorrió la habitación, y Louis agarró el brazo de Harry. —¿Qué fue eso?

—No, no debería ser capaz de hacer eso —dijo Harry, luciendo preocupado.

Cowell les sonrió burlonamente. —Quizás deberías prestar más atención a dónde estás parado.

Confundido, Harry miró hacia abajo, luego se giró, mirando hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Lo que él pensó que era un patrón aleatorio de fichas era de hecho un arreglo cuidadosamente dispuesto que sin duda sería mucho más claro desde el punto de vista superior.

—Mierda.

 _—¿Qué?_ —Louis exigió, sin tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero más preocupado por la expresión en el rostro de Harry que el cada vez más siniestro canto de Liam.

—Estamos parados en un círculo de invocación.

—¿Supongo que eso es malo?

—Depende de lo que se convoca —dijo Harry, tratando de hacer frivolidad. Deslizó a Louis el menor de sus dos pistolas, con el que le había disparado a Marcus—. ¿Hay algo que no te guste? Dispárale. Te quedan cinco disparos.

Harry se movió deliberadamente a una pequeña distancia para darse a sí mismo espacio de defensa. Tenía un arma en una mano y su cuchillo largo en la otra, pero deseaba más que nada que su compañero de lucha estuviese a su lado.

—¿Dónde está Zayn? —Harry exigió, sin esperar una respuesta.

Cowell le dirigió una mirada implacable. —¿Pensabas que escaparía del castigo?

—¿Qué le has hecho?

—No creo que nos vaya a molestar. Y tampoco lo harás, por mucho más tiempo. Mira tu destino.

El conjuro de Liam alcanzó su clímax y un destello de luz azul desgarró el círculo, dejando una grieta en el piso que parecía ser mucho más profunda que el sótano. Hubo una pausa ominosa, luego un tentáculo escamoso y espeso salió del espacio y se revolvió por el suelo.

Fue seguido rápidamente por varios más, y Harry gimió. —Oh, por el amor de Dios. No este tipo otra vez —dio un paso adelante y cortó con el cuchillo, seccionando el extremo del primer tentáculo que estaba tratando de alcanzarlo. Inmediatamente, cuatro más se deslizaron en su dirección, y Harry ajustó su equilibrio, preparándose para la embestida y preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría mantenerlo alejado de Louis.

 

×××

 

Cuando sintió los dedos de Zayn en su cinturón, Niall se apartó del beso tanto como pudo, respirando hondo y arrepentido. Él tenía una elección. Excepto que no la tenía. Por mucho que fingiera que Zayn estaba haciendo esto porque quería, Niall sabía que no era verdad. Y su vida nunca había sido tomar el camino fácil.

Zayn lo miraba ahora, inquisitivamente, invitándolo, y Niall deseó saber qué hacer. Él no sabía hechizos, o cómo romper maldiciones. Pero tal vez no tenía que hacerlo. Recordaba el consejo prosaico de Zayn cuando los vampiros habían sido encontrados en su cripta. No había ningún gamberro involucrado en ese momento, Zayn acababa de abogar por la acción violenta directa.

Niall lo miró. —Lo siento. Realmente, lo siento mucho —y le dio una bofetada a Zayn en la cara, tan fuerte como pudo.

Era todo lo que podía pensar. Un simple trance, había dicho Cowell. Y él no estaba aquí para controlar las cosas más. Tal vez… Niall contuvo la respiración, viendo como Zayn sacudía la cabeza, como si alguien le hubiera echado un balde de agua.

—¿Niall? —Zayn lo miró confundido, luego miró hacia abajo y se estremeció, envolviendo la camisa abierta a su alrededor tímidamente—. ¿Qué demonios estoy usando?

Niall se hundió en una mezcla de alivio y miseria. Alivio, que Zayn parecía haber salido, y miseria por lo que la caída posterior seguramente iba a ser.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? —preguntó, pero mirando las expresiones que pasaban por la cara de Zayn, sospechó que la respuesta era sí.

Zayn asintió lentamente, mirando a Niall con cautela. —Sí, recuerdo, todo. Estaba… noqueado, creo. Y cuando me encontré con que Liam estaba allí, me hizo escuchar, todo parecía tan… razonable —él se estremeció, repentinamente incapaz de mirar a Niall a los ojos.

Niall se mordió el labio, odiándose a sí mismo. —¿Fuiste noqueado? —repitió, aprovechando la parte menos controvertida.

—Sí, me caí por… —Zayn se interrumpió y lo miró con repentina comprensión—. ¡Harry! ¡Mierda, vamos! —dio media vuelta y echó a correr, dejando que Niall lo siguiera lo más rápido que pudiera, pensando con alivio que, pasara lo que pasase, al menos el primer instinto de Zayn había sido desearlo.

 

×××

 

Harry estaba cansado, el suelo estaba lleno de icor[2] de demonio verde y el cuchillo en su mano se resbalaba con sangre de un corte en su brazo. Tanto él como Louis se habían quedado sin balas, habiendo disparado todas contra el cuerpo de la bestia sin ningún efecto apreciable. Habían intentado huir, pero el círculo activado para contener al demonio también los estaba encarcelando, y había sido como chocar contra una pared de vidrio.

Harry estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que estuviera agotado, y preguntándose sombríamente si deberían haberse guardado una bala, cuando una puerta oculta en el panel de madera se abrió de golpe y Zayn y Niall irrumpieron en el pasillo.

Habían cruzado el borde del círculo antes de que Harry pudiera gritar una advertencia, las guardias los admitieron con apenas un parpadeo.

Zayn llevaba su ballesta, pero el demonio se negó a quedarse quieto el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera obtener un buen objetivo. A pesar de haber entrado en una situación confusa, sonrió a Harry.

—¿Viejo amigo?

—Algunas personas simplemente no entienden que “jódete” es una respuesta —jadeó Harry, y Louis miró a Niall con dolor, podían bromear en un momento como este.

Un tentáculo vino hacia la cara de Zayn, y lo golpeó lo suficiente como para golpear al demonio en su propio ojo con el final. Los acontecimientos recientes lo habían enojado muchísimo, y la perspectiva de poder moler a golpes algo era muy atractiva.

A pesar de la adrenalina y la bravuconería, era lo suficientemente realista como para saber que no podían vencerlo solo por pura fuerza. —¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó a Harry, esquivando otro golpe de una extremidad atrapada—. No tenemos agua bendita esta vez.

—Era coca cola —señaló Harry, y Zayn hizo una mueca.

—Estamos luchando contra el engendro del infierno, ¿y estás siendo pedante?

—Solo digo —Harry cortó un tentáculo que serpenteaba alrededor del tobillo de Niall.

Louis agarró el hombro de Harry en un intento de llamar su atención y lo sacudió. —¿Por qué necesitas agua bendita? ¿Olvidas el hecho de que tienes un _sacerdote real_ aquí?

Harry parpadeó hacia él. —Oh, sí —en ese momento le agarraron de las piernas y lo arrastraron gritando hacia el borde de la grieta en el suelo, cortando los tentáculos que le rodeaban las piernas. Louis agarró su camisa e intentó arrastrarlo hacia atrás, mientras que Zayn se giró hacia Niall.

—Depende de ti. Haz lo tuyo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Niall suplicó—. No sé qué hacer, Zayn, no soy un exorcista.

—Bueno, eres lo mejor que tenemos. No sé, santifica esa mierda o algo así, odiaba las cosas que bendeciste la última vez.

Niall dio un paso vacilante hacia las extremidades enrolladas de la criatura, la mayoría de las cuales intentaban arrastrar a Harry y Louis por el borde. Se armó de valor y tomó uno de los tentáculos entre sus manos. Era áspero y cálido bajo sus dedos, latiendo desagradablemente con vida.

Niall respiró hondo y despejó su mente lo mejor que pudo, antes de recitar su mejor bendición latina. Cerró los ojos, mejor para concentrarse en las palabras y el significado detrás de ellas. Invocó a Dios y a todas las fuerzas del cielo, no para desterrar sino para bendecir, con toda la luz y la pureza que podía visualizar.

Bajo sus manos, la criatura trató de alejarse de él, pero Niall se aferró, aparentemente poseído de una fuerza que no había imaginado previamente. Cuando llegó a la conclusión del rito, abrió los ojos y dibujó el signo de la cruz en la piel del demonio, luego retrocedió rápidamente.

Con un aullido de indignación, volcó todos sus tentáculos sobre sí mismo como una araña muerta y se perdió de vista. La grieta se cerró de golpe detrás de él, dejando nada más que un persistente olor a azufre.

Harry y Louis se pusieron de pie y se unieron rápidamente a Zayn y Niall en un choque pero desafiante.

Cowell parecía que no podía creer lo que veía. —Parece que cometí el error de subestimarte —murmuró—. No importa. Esto puede ser rectificado. ¿Liam? ¡Liam!

Liam estaba mirando a los cuatro con asombro. —Ustedes —tartamudeó, mirando particularmente a Zayn—. ¿Cómo pudieron… romper mi hechizo?

Zayn lanzó una mirada a Niall. —Puedo confiar en mis amigos —dijo en breve—. No es algo que conozcas mucho, supongo.

—Sin embargo, podríamos ayudarte —dijo Harry rápidamente.

—¿Podríamos? —murmuró incrédulo Zayn y Harry lo empujó hacia el silencio con un codazo feroz.

—Sí —dijo con firmeza—. Mira, no sé qué tenga Cowell de ti, pero has visto de lo que somos capaces. Pareces un tipo razonable —continuó Harry, haciendo caso omiso del bufido de Zayn—. No tienes que dejar que te diga qué hacer.

Liam parecía vacilar, y Cowell dio un paso adelante para recuperar su atención.

—¿Realmente necesito recordarte por qué desobedecerme sería una mala idea? —él arrastró las palabras. Liam negó con la cabeza, su expresión angustiada, pero Cowell ya había agitado su mano en un gesto imperioso y de repente una gran jaula de alambre que contenía a una niña pequeña apareció muy por encima del piso, suspendida de la nada.

Cuando vio dónde estaba, colgando en el aire, gritó de miedo y Liam gritó.

—¡No! ¡Lo prometiste! —se giró para enfrentar a Cowell, quien lo miró con frialdad.

—Prometí que no la dañaría mientras hicieras lo que te decía. Parece que necesitas un pequeño recordatorio.

—¡Liam! —la pequeña niña gritó de nuevo cuando lo vio y él la miró con cara pálida y enferma.

—Está bien —mintió—. Va a estar bien, lo prometo —miró a Cowell, derrotado—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Cowell se cruzó de brazos, pareciendo satisfecho. —Saca a Xaphan.

—¿Qué? —Liam se puso más pálido que nunca—. No puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Quién es Xaphan? —Louis susurró con urgencia, considerablemente asustado por el hecho de que incluso el hombre que estaba trabajando en contra de ellos parecía estar desconcertado por la sugerencia.

—Un Demonio Mayor —dijo Zayn rotundamente, en voz alta—. Este círculo no contendrá uno de esos. Matará a todos en esta sala. Todos —repitió, con una mirada significativa a la niña sollozante en la jaula.

—No lo haré —tartamudeó Liam—. Prometiste que Ruth no sería lastimada.

—Y soy un hombre de palabra —dijo Cowell suavemente—. Haz lo que digo, y la enviaré a un lugar seguro. Continúa desafiándome, y la mataré de inmediato.

Liam le dio al grupo reunido bajo una mirada que podría haber sido una apología, pero inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a murmurar otra invocación. Las mismas palabras sonaban más pesadas que antes, y el aire a su alrededor se espesaba como melaza, el olor a azufre se intensificaba.

—¿Estás loco? —Harry le gritó a Liam—. Te matará a ti también, ¿pensaste en eso? ¡Él no prometió que _tu_ estarías a salvo!

Liam negó con la cabeza, siguió cantando, y Harry se dio cuenta de que, fuera cual fuera la relación de Liam con la niña, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su seguridad. Lo que sugería que no era irredimible.

—Déjanos ayudarte —bramó Harry—. ¡Puedes detener esto, si solo confías en nosotros! Tú eres el que tiene el poder aquí, Liam, ¿o por qué te obliga a convocarlo? Él te necesita, no al revés. Estás planeando traer un Demonio Mayor al mundo, ¿crees que se detendrá en esta casa? ¿Quieres ser responsable de la muerte de todos en la mitad de Londres?

Liam vaciló, realmente mirando a Harry ahora, y la terrible presión en el aire se disipó una fracción.

—¡Continua! —Cowell exigió. La invocación estaba casi terminada, todos podían verla ahora, una delgada grieta en el mismo aire, como si la tela del universo estuviera a punto de romperse.

—No —Liam se enderezó, luciendo como si se hubiera levantado un peso, aunque igualmente que acababa de condenarse a muerte—. Harry tiene razón. Estás loco. Esto no puede suceder, sea cual sea el precio —y juntó sus manos en una cerrada bofetada que rompió la burbuja de tensión y la grieta desapareció.

Con un fuerte gesto de furia, Cowell hizo un movimiento cortante con la palma de su mano, y el fondo cayó de la jaula.

Liam y Ruth gritaron, pero Harry y Zayn ya se estaban moviendo. Harry saltó, se balanceó de los brazos tensos de Zayn, su impulso combinado lo arrojó por el pasillo mientras Ruth caía por el espacio. Él se estiró, la agarró mientras ella caía, antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza, la niña pequeña extendida sobre su cuerpo.

Cowell levantó los brazos, preparándose para un ataque más amplio, pero antes de que pudiera actuar, Zayn había sacado la ballesta y la había disparado directamente contra su pecho.

Su objetivo era bueno. El rayo se estremeció directamente a través del corazón de Cowell.

Hubo un momento congelado, un silencio pesado de asombrada sorpresa.

Y luego explotó, y las luces se apagaron.

Alguien gritó, más tarde Louis negó vigorosamente que fuera él, y luego se encendió una luz pálida en las escaleras, mientras Liam formaba una bola pálida de luz mágica en sus manos ahuecadas y bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras.

Zayn corrió al lado de Harry, llegando justo cuando Liam levantaba a la niña en sus brazos. Se aferraron el uno al otro, temblando, mientras Zayn se agachaba junto a Harry.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

Harry tosió. —Ella tiene las rodillas muy huesudas. Si entiendes lo que quiero decir —dijo con voz ronca, sentándose. Zayn se rio, aliviado, apartándose del camino cuando Louis se unió a ellos, abrazando a Harry con una emoción sin palabras.

—¿Qué pasó? —Niall estaba jugando un desastre pegajoso en el piso con recelo—. Esto no es sangre.

—Ectoplasma —dijo Harry, poniéndose en pie dolorosamente.

Louis parpadeó hacia él. —¿Quieres decir que era un fantasma?

—Proyección etérica —dijo Liam, sonando como disculpándose. La luz bruja se balanceaba cerca de su cabeza, y él levantó su mano hasta que se iluminó un poco.

Louis no era el más sabio. —¿Es eso un término técnico para fantasma?

Liam negó con la cabeza. —Estaba proyectando su imagen desde otro lugar. Un lugar seguro —dijo con amargura.

—Explica cómo pudo revolcarse de un lugar a otro tan fácilmente —reflexionó Harry—. Y por qué necesitaba que Liam y los vampiros hicieran lo mismo.

—Y por qué no estaba preocupado por convocar a Xaphan —dijo Zayn—. Él bastardo realmente solo estaba mirando desde la distancia, esperando cosechar las recompensas —parpadeó—. Mierda, esto significa que no está muerto. Pensé que era demasiado fácil.

—Gracias —Liam se giró hacia Harry y le tendió la mano—. Salvaste la vida de Ruthie.

Harry lo sacudió. —Gracias a ti también. Si no hubieras decidido detener la invocación… —dejó que el pensamiento se desvaneciera con un estremecimiento.

—Tenías razón —dijo Liam—. No pude confiar en él, al final. También la habría matado, solo un sacrificio más. Lo habría hecho más poderoso que nunca.

—¿Esto siempre se trataba de sacrificios entonces?

—Oh, sí. Había preparado esto, como un lugar de poder, durante algún tiempo. Para los cuatro.

Niall pareció sorprendido. —Dijo que quería _contratarme_.

Liam negó con la cabeza en tono de disculpa. —No, solo quería corromperte. ¿Si hubieras aceptado su oferta? Eso habría endulzado el trato. Una ofrenda de un sacerdote maldito vale mucho más que una ofrenda pura. La carne caída sabe mejor para un demonio.

Niall se veía miserable. —No estoy seguro de no haber aceptado su oferta. ¿Qué pasa si ya me he condenado a mí mismo?

Zayn lo empujó bruscamente. —Oye. Aún bendeciste la mierda de ese primer demonio. No creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte en ese aspecto.

—¿Volverá Cowell? —Niall preguntó nerviosamente, pero Liam negó con la cabeza.

—Va a estar débil ahora. Esta noche le habrá quitado mucho poder. Iluminar este lugar solo me habría agotado durante un mes. Y traer a Ruth aquí realmente le habría quitado una carga inmensa confiando en el poder que obtendría de Xaphan a cambio de los sacrificios —abrazó a la chica que todavía se aferraba a su costado.

Harry le dio una sonrisa amistosa y ella escondió su rostro tímidamente.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Mi hermana —Liam suspiró—. Cowell ha estado reteniéndola prisionera durante meses. Como un seguro contra mí, la cooperación continuó —parecía disgustado consigo mismo, pero Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Oye, hiciste bien esta noche. Todos seguimos de pie, ¿verdad?

Zayn bufó y negó con la cabeza. —Necesito aire. Apesta aquí —se alejó, dejando a los otros mirándolo, Liam y Niall parecían haber sido abofeteados.

 

×××

 

Niall salió de la puerta principal del manicomio y aspiró el aire fresco y frío con gratitud. Hubo un destello de luz en el horizonte, y se dio cuenta de que la noche casi había terminado.

A unos metros de distancia, Zayn estaba sentado en el escalón superior, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y mirando hacia los terrenos aún oscuros. Niall se armó de valor para acercarse y se sentó cautelosamente junto a él, con cuidado de dejar un espacio. Zayn miró hacia un lado, reconociendo su presencia, pero no más.

—Lo siento —dijo Niall, en voz baja y sincera—. Lo siento mucho.

Zayn suspiró, presionando sus nudillos en sus ojos. —No es tu culpa —dijo cansadamente—. Nada de eso fue tu culpa. No te culpo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. ¿Podemos simplemente… no hablar de eso?

—¿Fue realmente tan malo? —Niall preguntó, tratando de mostrar ligereza. Zayn no sonrió.

—Sí —respiró—. Lo fue.

—Oh —la cara de Niall cayó, avergonzada. Se dio cuenta de que había estado esperando que en algún nivel las palabras de Zayn sobre los sentimientos enterrados hubieran sido ciertas, que el hechizo había funcionado porque tenía algo sobre lo que construir.

Zayn vio la expresión de Niall e hizo una mueca. —No me refiero a ti —enmendó cansinamente—. El beso fue… fue solo un beso, está bien, estoy hablando de… —se interrumpió, mirando a la distancia otra vez—. Es solo que siempre he podido confiar en mí mismo, ¿sabes? —Zayn dijo en voz baja—. Cuando no había nadie más en quien confiar, todavía me tenía a mí mismo. Lo que hicieron allá atrás, me quitaron eso. Ya no era _yo_. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se siente? No era… como una posesión o mierda así. Muchas veces me han intentado cohesionar —continuó, ignorando la expresión de asombro de Niall—. Todavía estaba allí, ¿sabes? Peleando. Pero esto… me hicieron quererlo. Quererte. Querer cosas que nunca antes había sentido. No me refiero solo a que seas un tipo. Es decir, te amé por un momento. Y era real. Excepto que no lo era, y ahora ¿cómo se supone que debo confiar en mí mismo otra vez?

Niall se arriesgó a poner una mano comprensiva sobre el hombro de Zayn, sintiéndose desgraciado. —Lo siento —dijo de nuevo, sin saber qué más hacer.

Zayn lo miró, sonrió tristemente. —No tienes porqué. Es decir, te detuviste, ¿no? No mucha gente lo habría hecho.

Niall se encogió de hombros. —No estás tan caliente —dijo, y esta vez Zayn se rio, y para alivio y sorpresa de Niall, descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Niall por un segundo.

—¿Estás bien? —Niall murmuró, deslizando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Zayn y relajándose un poco cuando no se apartó.

—Eventualmente —Zayn suspiró—. Siempre me recupero —añadió, un poco sombrío, y Niall lo abrazó.

—¿Amigos?

—Siempre —Zayn se sentó y besó a Niall en la sien. Niall lo miró con asombro, y Zayn se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo ser agradable?

Niall se salvó de responder cuando Harry y Louis salieron. Harry alborotó el cabello de Zayn cuando pasó, y se sentó al otro lado de él.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes antes?

Zayn intercambió una mirada con Niall. —Mierda —dijo—. ¿Y ustedes?

—Mierda vampírica —golpearon los puños, y Harry lanzó una mirada crítica sobre el extraño atuendo de Zayn.

Zayn negó con la cabeza. —No preguntes.

—Huh —Harry se encogió de hombros, luego se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a Zayn sin que se lo pidieran. Se la puso con gratitud, y Niall se avergonzó brevemente por no haber pensado en hacer lo mismo. Hacía frío aquí al amanecer, y Zayn todavía tenía los pies descalzos.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Louis preguntó, apoyándose en el hombro de Harry.

—¿Desayuno? —Harry sugirió, y Louis lo golpeó.

—Quise decir… ya sabes. ¿Se acabó?

—Cowell todavía está por ahí —señaló Zayn—. Solo lo hemos molestado.

—No van a ir tras él, ¿o sí? —Louis preguntó, luciendo ansioso.

Harry y Zayn se miraron el uno al otro, pero fue Niall quien habló.

—Dijo que estaba tratando de organizar el inframundo. Como el mundo sobrenatural. Incluso si ustedes siguen haciendo lo que estaban haciendo antes, tarde o temprano se enfrentarán a él.

—Entonces que así sea —Zayn asintió—. No voy a dejar que piense que me ha asustado.

—Demonios, sí —estuvo de acuerdo Harry—. Si cree que puede hacer lo que le gusta, se dará cuenta de que ambos nos enfrentaremos a él.

—Los tres —enmendó Niall, y le devolvió la mirada desafiante mientras lo miraban sorprendidos.

Zayn miró a Harry en busca de confirmación, y se encogió de hombros. —Los tres, entonces —dijo, y Niall sonrió con deleite.

—Los cuatro —dijo Louis, y se estremeció cuando todos se volvieron para mirarlo.

—No, Louis —comenzó Harry, pero Louis se tapó la boca con la mano y se calló.

—¿Estaqué o no a ese vampiro? —Louis preguntó, y Harry admitió el punto. Louis apartó su mano y sonrió—. Además, alguien tiene que vigilarlos.

—Los cuatro, entonces —sonrió Harry, y puso su brazo alrededor de Louis, atrayéndolo para un beso.

—¿Qué tal cinco? —la voz detrás de ellos fue inesperada, y todos se pusieron de pie. En la entrada estaba Liam, su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana. Él arrastró los pies torpemente mientras lo miraban—. Quiero decir, sé que no tienen motivos para confiar en mí, y lo siento, en verdad, por las cosas que he hecho. Todo lo que puedo decir en mi defensa es que lo estaba haciendo para mantener a Ruthie a salvo. Ese hombre mantuvo a mi hermana en una jaula, la mantuvo prisionera durante más de un año. Si lo persiguen, quiero entrar.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos. Liam podría ser una ventaja, tenía muchas habilidades y, sin duda, sabía cosas sobre Cowell que podrían ser útiles. Por otro lado, él había mentido antes. Uno a uno, dieron una indicación silenciosa de que estaban dispuestos a hacerlo si todos los demás lo estaban.

Zayn asintió lentamente. —Cinco es entonces.

Liam dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y todos se apretujaron a su alrededor, dándose la mano.

Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro, su otro brazo todavía firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Louis.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que las probabilidades en este juego simplemente mejoraron.

 

×××

 

Era casi pleno día cuando Harry y Louis finalmente llegaron a casa. Se ducharon juntos, más por la necesidad de mantenerse mutuamente erguidos que por algo más extenuante, ambos en blanco por el agotamiento. Louis había rechazado la afirmación de Harry de que debería ir a un hospital, pero dejó que Harry limpiara y desinfectara las heridas de mordiscos en su cuello lo mejor que pudo.

Eventualmente, con los pájaros cantando afuera y el gato profundamente dormido en el extremo de la cama, treparon rígidamente bajo las sábanas y se enroscaron protectoramente en los brazos del otro, quedándose dormidos sin la necesidad de más palabras.

 

×××

 

Niall estaba cruzando la iglesia a la mañana siguiente cuando vio a una figura sentada en silencio en el banco delantero. Su corazón latió desagradablemente por un momento, recordó la vez que había encontrado un cadáver en la misma posición, pero luego se movió y se dio cuenta de que era Liam.

—Hola —Niall se sentó junto a él, y Liam le dio una sonrisa vacilante.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve en una iglesia. Para orar, de todos modos.

—Supongo que tienes que desatrasarte bastante —dijo Niall deliberadamente. Liam podría haberlos ayudado al final, pero eso no significaba que todos fueran súbitamente compañeros íntimos.

—Vine a verte, en realidad —dijo Liam—. Para disculparme. Por secuestrarte, supongo. Sé que hice muchas cosas malas, y creo que mis razones para hacerlo no cuentan realmente, en el gran esquema de las cosas.

—Todo cuenta, en el esquema de las cosas —dijo Niall, sonriendo débilmente—. Y para que conste, te perdono.

—¿Sí? —Liam se veía sorprendido y la sonrisa de Niall se volvió más divertida.

—Sí. Bueno, ese es mi trabajo.

Liam se rio, asintiendo con gratitud. —No imagino que Zayn me perdonará tan rápido.

—No hubiera aceptado tu ayuda si no lo hubiera hecho en algún nivel —le aseguró Niall—. No retrocede en su opinión, créeme.

Se sentaron en un incómodo silencio por un momento, hasta que Niall tuvo que llenarlo.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana?

—Está bien, gracias. Ha vuelto con mis padres —Liam suspiró—. Cowell hizo que todos se olvidaran de ella, por lo que no podrían ir con las autoridades. Yo era el único que sabía que ella existía —hundió los dedos, recordando, y Niall le dio unas palmaditas en las manos.

—¿La mantuvo en una jaula todo ese tiempo? —Niall se preguntó, pensando que debía haber estado bastante traumatizada, pero Liam negó con la cabeza.

—No, la trató bien, en mayor medida. Me dejaba verla ocasionalmente —Liam suspiró—. Quiero hacerle pagar, Niall.

Niall dio unas palmaditas en la mano y se puso de pie. —Hay mucho tiempo para eso. Deja que el polvo se asiente primero, ¿eh? Ahora, ¿te apetece una taza de té?

Liam levantó la vista con sorpresa, y por primera vez estalló en una sonrisa genuina.

 

×××

 

Perrie abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que titubeó cuando descubrió que era Zayn, en lugar del cartero que estaba en la puerta de su casa.

—¿Qué deseas?

Zayn sacó un ramo grande de rosas rosadas de detrás de su espalda y se las ofreció silenciosamente.

Perrie pareció sorprendida. —¿Qué se supone que es esto? —ella exigió severamente, aunque su expresión se había descongelado un poco.

Zayn se encogió de hombros. —Dilo con flores, dicen por ahí. Y estas dicen: soy un imbécil.

—No tengo reproches en ese sentido —dijo Perrie con aspereza, pero ella se acercó para acariciar uno de los pétalos con el dedo—. Hacen juego con mi cabello —añadió, con más suavidad.

—Lo sé.

Perrie suspiró y lo miró. —¿Supongo que entonces querrás tomar un café?

—Huele increíble —dijo Zayn con esperanza.

Ella suspiró de nuevo, luego se giró para alejarse sin mirar atrás. Pero dejó la puerta abierta, y Zayn la siguió adentro, cerrándola suavemente detrás de él con una sonrisa.

 

** FIN **

_______________________

[1] **PES** : Percepción Extrasensorial.

[2] **Icor:** Serosidad más o menos fétida que rezuman ciertas úlceras malignas.

**Author's Note:**

> pueden gritarme en [tumblr.](https://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com)


End file.
